Revelator: Side Story--Corruption
by GunLaw
Summary: A month after the events of Revelator: First Phase-Trials and Tribulations... The demigod Neclaytia has always been a pursuer of justice and righteousness, for she was guided by the positive ways of Laima. Once the civil war had started between the gods and goddesses, she was assigned a mission to uncover the figures against the deities by Dievas. Will she foil their plans or fail?
1. Chapter Zero:A New Beginning

Revelator

 _Corruption_

"Mommy~!"

Laima adjusted to the hustling, little body that suddenly appeared near her, gracefully catching the child that was roughly over six, "Hello, my beautiful daughter~."

The child's innocent, white grin stretched from ear-to-ear on her face and Laima gently rubbed over her rosy cheeks and marveled at her majestic, cherry blossom eyes. They shone brightly as they were filled with courage, righteousness and a determined spark that only a hero or heroine would inherit. The child dug her face into Laima's roomy bosom and wrapped her little arms around the goddess, feeling over her white, frilly dress that had layers of small decorations that stopped way past her knees. Laima treasured her presence as she held her closer to her body while sitting, holding the small body full of bolstering life in her arms.

Laima's visitor interrupted their affectionate interaction, "Um, sister?"

Laima stifled an uncomfortable laugh and blushed lightly, "Sorry, Giltinė~. This is your first time seeing my daughter, correct?"

She sat still as she faced them with her legs tucked underneath her upper body and her hands balled in her lap, "Yes, this is my first time seeing her. What is her name?"

The child pulled away from the body of her mother and stood on her own two feet, stabbing her small thumb into her chest cockily with a little smirk, "My name is _Neclaytia_ and I am the personal knight of _Laima: The Goddess of Fate_."

"A knight, you say?" Giltinė mocked the child's little mind. "You think you could protect your mother from me, girl?"

Neclaytia didn't back down, her eyes blazing with amusement of a challenger, "You wouldn't be the first! I protected mommy from Dievas too!"

"Cheeky little—"

Laima pulled her daughter back into a hug, "Isn't she just cute, sister~?! My little daughter~!"

"She's quite… _confident_ ," her sister replied, but suddenly looked grim at the dead flowers around her. "Sorry about the flowers."

"It's alright," Laima brushed aside her blonde, sweeping bane. "No matter what, you are welcomed to my domain."

Giltinė blushed, but felt guilty for indirectly ruining her flowers. She was isolated in a ring of death from the rest of the bountiful flowers of varying birth which made her feel rejected by the land her sister had created with her divine power. The _Heavenly Domain_ was the home of the gods and goddesses and was individually a cluster of their creations and homes. They all were separated by a barrier, but close to one another and could enter if the creator wanted them to. Laima rested her chin on her daughter's crystal white head, running her fingers through her straight hair with loving care, "This is your aunt, Giltinė, my little knight. Please, don't be so harsh on her."

Neclaytia stared at Giltinė, meeting her creepy, cat-like amber eyes that sharpened at being watched by the child. They both stared deeply at each other for a long moment while Laima closed her eyes to the tide of gentle air which carried her long, blonde hair that glittered from the sun above. The land whispered in her ear, all of nature speaking on the newfound relationship being created in front of her. Neclaytia opened her mouth in awe, pointing at Giltinė, "Are you a princess? You have a crown."

"P-Princess?" her aunt was shocked to her sudden words. "I'm the _Goddess of Death: Giltinė_. I'm no princess, child."

"Nope, nope, nope~. You are _Princess Giltinė_ now. Do you want me to be your personal knight too? The heroes in the stories are always the knights of princesses and beautiful ladies. Oh, but I must warn you, my heart will always be true to mommy."

Giltinė smiled faintly to her absurd response, looking at Laima's apple-colored eyes in wonder, "Stories?"

"Oh, yes!" she responded quickly. "Neclaytia is very fond of stories pertaining to heroes. I believe her dream is that she wishes to become one of those heroes in the many legends of our world."

"You could just look ahead in the future and figure that out for yourself though," her sister stared.

"That would be cheating, dear sister~," Laima giggled, feeling the heart of her child beat as she wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'd rather see her grow with my own eyes."

* * *

"Neclaytia."

The body underneath the dark sheets of the long bed rolled over defiantly, bearing no signs of heeding the words of the speaker. The speaker huffed and allowed his austere face to meet with the morning sun's rays coming from the cracked window in the room, speaking in a low, husky tone, "If you want breakfast, I'd advise you rise up. We have a long day."

A cringing, inner cry came from the body underneath the sheets, but soon a soothing and waning speech reached his ears, "More training?"

"We have a job," he replied, relaxing a little now that the girl protected by the warmth of the bed responded. "There has been sightings of a BOSS nearby _Lemprasa_ _Pond_ called the _Woodspirit_ that has been causing trouble for the civilians in that area. They are asking for local mercenaries and are paying quite nicely. Are you interested?"

The girl who was nearly passing adulthood underneath the sheets revealed her crystal white head and slanted her sullen and sleepy cherry blossom eyes at the man, feeling the urge to plummet back into slumber, "What has the Woodspirit done?"

"It has taken innocent lives of travelers and harassed the citizens with its entourage mixing of the _Kepas_ , _Weavers_ and the _Hummingbird_ _Stingers_. They have terrorized them for a week it seems," he scanned over the parchment paper in his hand that contained cursive writing. "They are asking for the assistance of _Noblesse_."

She sat upright in bed, stretching out with her arms as her expression depicted that of a tired infant. He watched her yawn, which was oddly cute with her eyes closed, and finally he asked her, "So, are you in?"

She ran her hands through her messy, bed hair, reeling at her stinky breath, "I'm in. Just give me time to freshen up."

"Alright," he gave a slight wave and exited the room. "I'll be in the dining room."

She nodded off in the opposite direction, stressing to keep her eyes awake. She forced down her urge to fall asleep and climbed out of bed, feeling the wind crawling into her room slide across her tanned skin. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself once she stood up and walked around the side of her bed. The wind pulled her closer to the window and as she gazed out, a friendly chirp was heard from the ancient tree standing beside her home.

Neclaytia planted her elbows on the frame of her window and absorbed the calming tide of warmth that intertwined with the cool, morning wind as her hair spoke in rhythm with the atmosphere. The chirping came again and she stared up at the nearest branch, acknowledging the black sparrow beaming its beady dark eyes at her. She tilted her head with a faint smile and rested her rosy cheek in her palm, leaning out her free hand, beckoning the young bird. Without hesitation, the bird fluttered and flew down to her opened hand, taking a seat up close to the girl it admired. She said, "You always liked being a sparrow. I'm starting to think you might fly away from me, _Nier_."

 _I would never leave you, Neclaytia. It's my duty to be by your side._

She stared at the sparrow for a while, "Very flattering. I'd prefer you return back to normal. Speaking like this isn't very appealing."

 _If that is what you wish._

The bird jumped from her hand and landed on the bed after a series of flapping. She turned to the bird that suddenly glowed a faint azure color, and almost immediate, a girl that looked about her age took the place of the bird. She had wild, but uncanny unpigmented hair that swiftly curled at the tips that stopped at her waist and washed over her shoulders, carrying a fresh aroma that resembled oak wood and sunflowers. Her unexpressive face reflected perfectly to her distant, but clear deep sea blue eyes and slowly the girl placed her hands over her lap. Neclaytia smiled, "Good morning, Nier~."

"Good morning, master," the girl responded solemnly, almost robotically. "Did you rest well? You seem to be unsettled this morning."

"Ah, well…I just had a dream is all."

"It was about Laima, wasn't it?" Nier stood up and brushed her hand over her winter dress, touching the fabric of her black laced long-sleeved top and trailing down to her short, white skirt stamped with dark roses until the sweeping hems. "Another nightmare?"

"It wasn't a nightmare this time," Neclaytia fiddled with the straps her dark grey sleeveless shirt that had a huge pink heart on the chest. "It was a dream about the time I met Giltinė with mama. You know, I wonder what my aunt has been doing all this time…but then again, she could have disappeared just like mama."

"It's a possibility," Nier agreed, nodding politely. "Ever since the gods and goddesses abandoned the world, nothing has been the same when we were young. It almost seem like a foreign time we just so happen to come across."

"I guess so," Neclaytia managed a small laugh, "You've been a great friend, Nier. I appreciate you joining Noblesse with me. You really calm me when papa isn't around to comfort me."

"I never imagined being a part of a band of mercenaries," Nier responded, looking down at the floor. "However, I'll help in whatever way I can. After all, you are my best friend."

Neclaytia frowned at her boring expression. She leaned over and pulled on the edges of her pink lips, compelling her lips to bend and become a stretching smile. Nier pulled her eyebrows together and mumbled, "That hurts, master."

"Call me Neclaytia, Nier~," her master ordered as she stretched her porcelain cheeks. "No need to be so formal~."

Nier responded bashfully as a light blush crossed her exquisite features, "O-Okay."

Neclaytia pulled away and placed her hands behind her back, "Let's go get some grub~. _Altis_ , _Monaco_ , _Rena_ and papa should be in the dining room."

"As you wish."

* * *

Neclaytia and Nier walked side-by-side as they traversed the edge of the wide estate building, looking over at the lush nature on the highest floor of the house. The girls were prepared and ready for the sudden job they received early in the morning and now that Neclaytia was wide awake, she ran over the details the man, Altis, had told her with a sharp observation. There had been complaints from the residents from Lemprasa Pond, but nothing of huge significance that it demanded trained mercenaries. Even then, hiring an elitist group like Noblesse warranted a problem that even the knights of Orsha couldn't control.

Nier had her hands behind her back as she walked, searching the horizon that consisted of a sea of trees, sharp mountains and circling rivers. This land was important to Neclaytia, for it was where Laima and her father, _Allegretto Lapis_ , had cherished their happiness in peace. It was also the same land Neclaytia last laid eyes on Laima before she simply vanished in thin air, forgotten and unseen to the entire world. It pained Neclaytia to relive in that memory that became occurring nightmares; however, Nier was there to calm her.

The girls made way to the door down the long corridor and entered a wide room on the other side, finding the other members of Noblesse. Neclaytia leaned over the rail of the balcony next to the door, staring down at the group below, "Good morning everyone~."

The woman sitting with her legs tucked underneath her upper body glanced up at the girl, "Oh, Neclaytia! Good morning~!"

She smiled brightly, resembling the bright features of her appealing mother. There was another response from the boy beside her who ruffled his short spiky, bright indigo hair, "Mornin'."

Altis was found leaning up against the wall nearby the kitchen, his resolute denim eyes scanned over the girls as they descended the stairs nearby the balcony, "Coming with us on the job, huh?"

Nier answered for her master, "We will be accompanying you. This seems to be a dire situation for the residents of Lemprasa Pond."

The woman nodded curtly, beforehand sipping roasting green tea in a coffee-like cup without reeling back from the stinging liquid, "It is _very_ dire. Orsha cannot deploy their knights because they don't know the cause of the problem, but also that higher-ups won't allow their men to lose their lives because of some monsters when they could be protecting the kingdom from invaders."

"Sounds like they are expecting a war," Neclaytia said. "Ever since the _Slavery Order_ came into play, the kingdom hasn't been the same at all. The kingdom demands its people to fend for themselves and struggle with poverty. Then those who are nothing more than dogs to them are used as slaves, beaten and traded like discarded items. It's sickening."

"Let's not sweat that right now," the boy with indigo hair darted his vale colored eyes over his allies. "If we aren't talking about doing somethin' about it, we might as well bury the conversation. This ain't the time for pointless chatter when we are on a job."

Neclaytia didn't like the impression he gave off as he slouched in his seat, lazily placing his hands on the table in front of him. She felt the urge to counter his words, but Altis jumped in before she could speak, "He's right, but I don't agree that we should turn a blind-eye to the heart of the problem. As of now, we just handle our job. The future comes next."

Neclaytia settled with his response, looking at Altis as he ran his hands through his cowlicked, ash brown hair, gently running through the waves perched on top of his head. His shoulders were finely leveled and burly, indicating the fortitude coursing through his shoulders and the rest of his body was equally identical. From staring at him, she noticed he had shaven recently since hairs weren't present along his beard line. His square chin was stony as he did a simple gesture, swinging his head into the kitchen, "Food is ready for you two. Enjoy. Rena made it herself."

The woman, Rena, looked bashfully almost as the girls stared at her, "I-I wanted to do some cooking for once. Altis and Monaco say it's good, but I just don't know if they are just lying to me or not."

She became flustered as her iris colored eyes succumbed to their glances at her, hinting that she didn't desire attention to herself that much. She had lean shoulders along with a slim figure that resembled that of a stunning model. Her copper red hair fell past her shoulders in a furious mess of curls and waves, burning just as bright as her almond skinned face and she had a tiny dark mole just above her red lips. She managed a nervous, small grin that revealed her flashing white teeth and she tilted her head, "W-Well, just try it and tell me what you think~."

"It's not bad," the boy across from her, Monaco, said in her defense as he darted his agate colored eyes at Nier and Neclaytia. "It's pretty good. I know you two are used to Allegretto cooking for us, but he's out at the moment. Rena picked up some skills from him to fill the gap in the group in case your pops was out."

"Oh, thank you, Rena~," Neclaytia's features brightened. "Always the backbone of the group."

"Aw, why can't I be the arms or the legs~? That role seems too important. I figured Altis would suit the backbone pretty well," Rena whined as her thoughts muddled with negative thoughts of herself.

Monaco sighed and scratched his head as his chin slanted up sharply, opposing against his slouching positon. Nier studied his umber skinned face that bore an ancient scar that ran diagonally across his nose, wondering of the history behind it, but no one in Noblesse spoke about their past. It was all forgotten history, or preferably, water under the bridge to all of them. They came together for one reason, and that was to save lives and earn a living with the talents they had. They were talented exterminators and well-endowed with abilities that no regular man could ever possess and were naturally brothers and sisters to revelators, for their hidden powers was equally similar; however, Neclaytia was distanced greatly from their power, for she was a demigod, one of the strongest forces on the planet.

Neclaytia smiled, feeling quite at home with everyone present and said, "Alright. We'll eat up and hopefully papa comes back when we are done."


	2. Chapter One:Guardian of the Pond

Neclaytia played with the scarlet hems of her black shirt as she sat in her chair before the marble dining table. She was running over the assignment she had been given by Altis, noting that she would be partnered up with Monaco. Nier would be going with Rena on multiple rounds surrounding the village, _Lema_ , in Lemprasa Pond while Allegretto and Altis would be getting to the heart of the problem—the increasing growth of the monsters; however, Allegretto wasn't here, so Altis took it upon himself. Monaco and Neclaytia were tasked with hunting down the Woodspirit. It was one of the major threats to Lema and possibly the dangerous entity present in the area. From what Altis was telling his comrades, the Woodspirit has always been called the _Guardian of the Pond_ , which makes him stand as the protector of the land. Although, it was never an aggressive force, more so a peace-maker between monsters and humans. It became a force of wisdom and never struck monsters or humans, always breaking them apart from each other to lessen the conflict. Rena was perplexed by the behavior of the Woodspirit, wondering its true motive and why the sudden change of heart. Nier simply said, "There may be a third-party involved. This is just speculation."

"It isn't a bad speculation either," Altis knotted his hands on the table, sitting up straight in his chair. "If there was a third-party that just so happen to control the Woodspirit, I wouldn't be so surprised. In the past, there has been occurrences where those involved with dark magic and the like would terrorize villages and rob them, for they had an entourage of monsters. Still, they were lesser monsters that could be dispatched in a matter of minutes. For the Guardian of the Pond to be under the control of man would hint at a vague premonition."

"What if someone took something from the Woodspirit?" Rena hesitated to speak further because of their attentive gazes. "M-Maybe?"

"I guess the main concern right now is _knowin'_ what's up with that BOSS," Monaco pressed his fist into his cheek and planted his elbow on the table. "We will be gettin' better answers in the field."

Neclaytia didn't want to agree since it was Monaco, but she settled with his words, feeling as if they were right for the situation. She pulled up her black leggings and curled her toes in her dark combat boots, feeling an odd warmth underneath her feet that soothed them. She gave the table her undivided attention, dispelling their assumptions, "We will take things into our hands since our leader isn't here. I'll take command. If anyone rejects, stand…if not, hold your peace."

No one sought to counter her rule. She crossed her arms over her scarlet sleeveless blazer with a turn-down collar that had gold along the hems and her arms grazed over the lined, gold diamond shaped buttons leading up to her ample bosom, "It'll take us two hours to reach Lema. Let's sort out our stuff for the travel, who knows how long we will be gone. I'll leave a note for papa."

Monaco scoffed at the order, but didn't speak on it. Nier noticed his attitude and glowered mercilessly, stabbing her gaze into his own. He reflected the same gaze, but Neclaytia clapped her hands together to break the tension, "Now, now, no fighting~. Everyone, let's do our best today."

* * *

Neclaytia fixed the collar of black-button down shirt and loosened the short, Victorian laced black jabot just underneath her chin, messing with the gold buttoned crimson bow attached to it. Nier noticed her movements, asking her, "How do you feel about the new clothes? Your father took plenty of consideration in what you should wear."

"It's very different from what I'm used to," she admitted, sighing. "Still, it's cute at least."

Rena appeared in their gaze, "You look very pretty, Tia~."

"I agree, master," Nier responded plainly.

Neclaytia blushed lightly, waving her hands evasively in her defense, "N-No~. It isn't very combat suited. I'd rather wear what Rena has on."

Rena laughed hesitantly, but abruptly slammed her dark, fingerless battle glove hand into her copper chainmail vest that was mixed with leather armor, "I'm usually on the front lines, so I'll need this type of protection often!"

"I'm on the front lines too," Neclaytia added more to her words by revealing her katana's black sheath that was wrapped next to her side. "I guess papa just wanted me to look appealing. He's always doing very _strange_ deeds."

"Yeah~. Allegretto is an odd-ball~," Rena agreed, giving a playful smirk. "I wonder where he ran off to _this_ time. He didn't leave a note or anything."

"Yeah," Neclaytia stared up at the morning sky. "He does that a lot. Have you ever noticed the change in his attitude lately? It seems like he is hiding something."

Nier didn't speak nothing on it, but Rena added to her analysis, "He spends time alone now; however, in our company, he's always smiling and being the same ol' Allegretto. Something may indeed be wrong with him."

Altis and Monaco caught up with the girls and Monaco took it upon himself to stand for Allegretto, "That's his business. Leave it alone."

Neclaytia beamed her eyes at him, "I'm his daughter. Is it wrong to worry?"

"It's wrong to pry into your father's business," Monaco retorted, passing them with an annoyed face. "If I were you, I'd worry about myself."

Neclaytia stared at his back for a while, "Surely you are curious or even worried about my father's well-being?"

"That's none of my concern," Monaco said. "I'm only here because the pay is good and that you all are some amusing people. Everything outside of that is nothin' I should be messin' with."

"Then you have no sentiment of care for your comrades."

He turned around to stare at Neclaytia, "I didn't join Noblesse two months ago to become a part of the _family_ or show kindness to complete strangers. I know nothing about any of you and I don't want to know. I'm only here to make a livin'. Is that so wrong?"

Altis said, "I'm here for work as well, but I have other reasons too. Everyone has their own motive I'm sure, but let's not forget we fight under the same name. While you are in Noblesse, you are brothers and sisters in arms. You hold your morals and ideals high, for you fight for a purpose no matter what past you came from. That's what it means to be noble and it's the path Allegretto wants Noblesse to go down."

Monaco shrugged his shoulder and continued down the road, dismissing himself before he was hated or alienated anymore for his outbursts and touchy attitude. Rena placed her finger on her chin, "He has points, but I see you all as people I care about and cherish. I met you three about nine months ago and I'm already hooked."

"It's different for everyone," Altis added. "We all have different motives and ways we go about our job. It's only natural that there would be someone who doesn't see us as so. However, I been with Nier, Neclaytia and Allegretto near the beginning of Noblesse, which was a year and a month ago."

"Much has changed since then," Neclaytia said. "Sorry guys. I shouldn't have countered Monaco that way. It's true that I don't know his past and the same goes for you and Rena. We were total strangers before."

Altis scratched his chin and for once, his features relaxed from the stern nature, almost smiling from the grace of the sun, "I cannot call those among me strangers. I cherish each and every one of you. Please, remember that."

With those words, he trotted off as his usual austere face came into view again. Neclaytia was shocked by his change in behavior, "T-Thank you, Altis!"

Rena smiled faintly, walking forward as her red cape that was tattered at the hems fluttered from the accompanying wind, " _In times of darkness, good people are always revealed_."

Neclaytia took heed to the words, asking her, "What are those words from?"

Rena looked back at her and Neclaytia realized the emptiness in her eyes that had been tainted by strife and unwanted pleasure, "The man who ruined me."

She carried on after Monaco and Altis, leaving Neclaytia and Nier to ponder on her words. Nier looked at her partner, "We should get going."

"Yes," Neclaytia nodded. "To Lema."

* * *

"We're here."

The group of mercenaries stood still at the village's entrance, examining the ancient sign above them that read: _Lema_ , and noticing some bodies walking around inside the village. Neclaytia took lead of the group and encountered the citizens within, taking note of their defeated faces that carried horror and mental anguish. A few were seated against some of the buildings in the circular village, staring downcast as if the world was ending, or better yet, their lives were in a catastrophe.

The group wasn't acknowledged in the slightest, for everyone in the village attended to themselves or spoke with their own about the crops they were losing due to the monsters. The atmosphere was dry and slightly hot, burning with an uncanny light of despair and swarmed by the remnants of the lesser monsters. Nier sniffed the air, feeling her body reject the foul atmosphere that was polluted by destruction, and her eyes glanced over the scars dealt to the village, mesmerized by the claws ripping through the side of a house, the destroyed home near the entrance and the statue of Žemyna was decimated and only presented as a mere pile of stone. Neclaytia furrowed her thin brows, "This is horrible."

All of a sudden, a villager bumped into Monaco and he snapped instinctively at the tall boy, "Watch where you're goin'!"

The boy hurriedly bowed after he gathered himself, "S-Sorry, sir!"

Monaco glared at him, but Altis stepped in front of Monaco and calmed the boy, "It's alright. Are you in a hurry?"

"Yes. I'm supposed to be at the gate to meet with Noblesse," the boy pulled at his unruly dark hair, feeling the pressure of being late weigh down his heart. "They are well-respected mercenaries and we need their help to protect our little village. I-I'm sure they aren't pleased to come down to an unknown village like ours anyway. We should treat them well since we aren't paying much either."

"How much are you paying us?" Monaco stood beside Altis and narrowed his gaze at him. "Hopefully it's suitable for bringing all of us out here."

" _U-Us_?" the boy darted at them, bewildered and frightened. "U-Um…"

Neclaytia approached the boy who was a little taller than her, "Don't mind him, sir. Are you the one who hired us?"

"N-No," he quickly said, pushing his thin round glasses close to his eyes. "I'm the village chief's son, _Farris_. My father, _Ivan_ , is the one who hired y'all."

"Where can we find Ivan?" Neclaytia replied politely.

He relaxed as his almond skinned face blushed lightly, "I can bring you to him. If you'll let me…"

"Certainly," she nodded. "Show us the way, please."

Farris' brown eyes smiled at Neclaytia and soon he turned from the group, sweeping his hand like a beckoning gesture, "Come."

They all followed Farris and they were led past Žemyna's statue, getting a closer look at the defeated goddess of land. Altis strode beside Farris and fixed his wooly black scarf around his neck, letting it drop over his white button-down shirt and stop near his waist on both sides, "So, what happened here?"

"This happened recently…about some hours ago," Farris said. "The Woodspirit wasn't with them. Instead, we were bombarded by the entourage of the Woodspirit and a different BOSS."

"A different BOSS?" Neclaytia was internally shocked. "So, the Woodspirit isn't the only problem here."

"Yes, that's the case now," Farris explained, feeling slightly embarrassed about earlier. "S-Sorry about earlier. I should have known. Also, about the money…"

Monaco was beginning to say something until Neclaytia hurriedly spoke before him, "Don't worry about it. We're here to help."

Her response made Monaco bitter, making his heart grow even darker than before, " _Hmph_."

Rena took notice to the small remark Monaco did, but proceeded being quiet and observant, staring over his dark leather armor that looked similar to that of a wandering rogue. He snuggled his chin into his black scarf and kicked at a pebble near him without any motive. She pulled her eyebrows together, troubled by the way Monaco's mind works. He was very intelligent in fact and very cautious when it comes to a fight, but his attitude towards others made him seem like a cold, distant ally. _Allies like him lead to death down the road_ , she thought.

Farris stopped in front of the biggest house in the village that was built with red bricks and varying wood. The tall boy placed his hand on the knob of the door, but stopped to look back at Neclaytia and her group, "By the way, my father has been in low spirits lately. Please, excuse his behavior if he comes off as rash."

They all stared in reply as he nervously turned the knob and in just a couple of seconds, all of them filed into a wide living room. They all were surprised to walk into a conversation between men who were seated across from each other. One of the men gave a roaring laugh and slapped his leg, laughing uncontrollably as he bellowed and rocked on the beige couch. The other man smiled to his response to what they were speaking about, but instantly snapped his eyes at the entering group. His smile transformed into an excited grin of burning white, "Neclaytia!"

She was jolted by the familiar pleasant voice of a man, "P-Papa?!"

He ran his fingers through his slick, unruly white hair that denied simply being pulled back, "I'm glad you all could make it. I was just heading back from Orsha when I came across Lema's catastrophe."

"Good to see you well, sir," Altis nodded curtly. "This is our leader, Farris. To sum up any confusion."

"O-Oh!" Farris said. "I thought you were the leader, sir."

"I'm glad we found you, Allegretto," Nier politely bowed.

Rena smiled, "Good morning~."

Monaco was silent, staring into Allegretto's artic irises. Their leader felt warm from their replies and attentive gazes, "Sorry that I left without leaving a note. I was in a hurry."

"A hurry, huh?" Neclaytia pouted.

He chuckled, "Seems like _someone_ isn't very satisfied with that excuse."

The man across from their leader, Ivan, rubbed his large belly as his chubby face was stretched by his wide grin, "Have a seat everyone! No need to crowd the door!"

Farris was conflicted by his father's attitude, but realized that Allegretto may have brightened his spirits, promising him that he would settle the situation and bring justice to his people and the land. The chief's son submitted to the careless atmosphere of the wide living room and took note of the warmth coming from the fireplace, acknowledging the peace of mind his house has given despite the outside world.


	3. Chapter Two:Influence

"Monaco, I've found some big footprints over here."

Neclaytia waited for his reply, but it never came. She stood up from her crouching position and stared as the boy looked off into the distance, silent and still, as if listening to the wind. She stood quietly, observing his behavior as if he were a new specimen, bewildered by how different he was when detached from everyone else. Suddenly, his left ear perked up to alarm him of her presence and he glanced at her before walking towards the footprints, "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry," she admitted to her action. "However…you were pretty spaced out there. What were you thinking about?"

He crouched beside the large print on the forest floor and said, "I wasn't thinking about anything. I was listening the whole time. I just refused to talk."

She sighed, "Really, Monaco? I'm _trying_ to be friendly here."

"Stop _trying_ ," Monaco ran his hands through the dirt that was crushed by the huge foot. "This may have been the Woodspirit. There's no other beast around here that could make a print like this…unless it's the other BOSS the villagers encountered."

Neclaytia scoffed at his back, but noticed his broad shoulders that poked out from his clothes and his muscular arms carrying a vein or two, emphasizing the training he must have indulged in recently. He looked over his shoulder at her, "We'll stick to the same plan as before. I'll take lead while you give support when needed."

"Why am I playing support? I'm better suited to lead," she countered.

He stood and glared at her, piercing through her pointless stare, "If you have a problem with it, then I'm guessin' you won't mind fightin' over it, huh? Grow up and learn a thing or two from me."

"What can I learn from someone who doesn't share my compassion? You only see me as flesh and profit. I have no reason to follow you," she said and passed him without any hesitation. "This is why I shouldn't be partnered up with you."

He grabbed her back by her blazer and she stood surprised as she looked at him over her shoulder. He had his usual lazy expression, but a spark of anger resided in the depths of his eyes, "Don't ever say nothin' that has never came out of my mouth."

They stood still for a long moment and soon Monaco had let her go, taking lead without her consent, "Follow me or cooperate by yourself."

She crossed her arms underneath her chest and watched him walk off, sneaking further into the depths of Lemprasa Pond. She sighed and followed after him, feeling defeated and wondering how come she wasn't partnered with Nier like usual. She was compelled to work together with Monaco and meant to get along with him. In her mind, she just couldn't see that as a possibility with the way they encountered conversations and their ideals. She caught up with him and walked in stride with his steps until they reached a waterfall down the path they were on. The waterfall dropped in a calming rush from the opening in the cliffside and settled in the wide pond below. The whitecaps of the water vibrated against the surface of the pond as it descended and kicked up, slapping its own brethren uncontrollably. The air was vaguely familiar to Neclaytia as she lagged behind Monaco while they walked down a sloping path, gazing at the glittering pond from the sun's light cutting through the trees and the multiple tiny fish swarming in packs through the clear water. It made her features glow with affection of being able to see such a ravishing place.

"Get down!"

Neclaytia stood dumbfounded as Monaco dove at her, puzzled by his sudden burst of worry. She was forced to the ground, just barely missing the deleterious claws of a huge entity. Monaco wrapped his body around her own and rolled off the sloping path, sending them crashing into the pond below. Once they had hit the surface, they scattered from each other from the impact without their consent and a crackling eruption followed their escape. Neclaytia was soaking wet as she gazed up at the towering beast that stood before her and swiftly she stood to assume a battle position; however, the beast got the advantage and swept its clawed hand at her. She gasped loudly and back stepped away, but was slapped by an abrupt tide of water from the sweeping attack and thrown into the deeper part of the pond.

She turned over in the water and swam closer to the sloping path, but the beast was onto her before she could escape. She managed to reach the higher side of the pond, although she was finding it hard to keep her footing because of the slippery rocks underneath her feet and she fell once again. Neclaytia ultimately drew her katana and prepared herself to absorb the blow from the monster; however, Monaco came out of nowhere and was armed with his twin crimson-blade daggers, slashing violently at its oaky and vine infested legs. It reacted passively, swiping its backhand at Monaco, but he dodged with ease and rolled beside Neclaytia. She stood once again and placed her sword before her, revealing the blessed lime blade from the heavens, the _Shingi to Giri_. Monaco sunk into the water a little, holding one of his blades in front of him and the other at his side, "This isn't the Woodspirit. This must be the other BOSS we heard about. Ivan called it _Poata_ I believe."

A steamy cloud came from the demonic mouth of the monster as it chomped its round teeth against each other. It roared with its jarring mouth that consisted of sharp lining and restricted cuts, afterwards manifesting a murderous presence within its beady golden eyes. Neclaytia stared over the bright algae crawling over its broad shoulders and the roots stabbed into its skin, "This could be a buddy of the Woodspirit. Don't take it lightly."

Monaco ignored her comment, "I'm taking the lead."

She beamed her dazzling eyes at him, "This isn't the time for that! We're in battle!"

Monaco kicked her away, saving her from being split open by the Poata's claws, "Follow up on my attacks and we'll take it down. Whether you like this or not, when we're in battle, the people who you fightin' with are your best assets. Become a tool for me and help me kill this thing."

She yelled, "I'm not a tool!"

Monaco chuckled lowly, amused by her defiance, "You'll have to be if you want to live."

"Bickering in the middle of battle? What nonsense!"

Together, they stared up at the individual in a black Victorian tail coat with multiple golden chains wrapping around his broad shoulders and lined white buttons climbing up from his waist to his snow white bowtie. He stood easily on the shoulder of the Poata and tipped his black top hat towards them, "How do you do, mercenaries?"

He smiled faintly and his nordic-colored right eye glimmered lightly, giving off an odd glow; however, his other eye was covered by his black-eye patch and his winter grey hair fell in slimy, twisting currents over his patched eye and drizzled just above his lean shoulders. Neclaytia was mesmerized by the man, examining his porcelain skin that was evasive of any scars or bumps and how perfectly sharp his jawline was, possibly managing the feat of slicing through the air. He was noticed by the Poata and the beast reacted accordingly by trying to grab the man, but he jumped above its reaching hand and in a single motion of his hand, he sliced clean through the beast.

Monaco's jaw dropped and he stared in disbelief, "W-What the…"

Neclaytia repeated his reaction, but stepped away from the Poata who sputtered out an oozing liquid and flailed uncontrollably to its doom. It fell into the deep end of the pond and created an enormous splash, but afterwards, it never surfaced.

The well-dressed man landed gracefully on the lushly grass on the outskirts of the pond and glanced at the mercenaries, "You should run along now. I've finished your job for you."

Monaco raised his weapon, "Who are you?"

"My name will mean nothing to you, boy," he said calmly. "Leave the premises, or would you like to be sliced in half as well?"

"Monaco," Neclaytia said quickly. "We're leaving."

"You'll let someone kill our target and walk away?" Monaco argued, staring bitterly at her. " _We_ were tasked with killin' that thing. Not this _pretty boy_."

"On second thought," the man smiled wryly. "I will cut you both down. This will save the trouble I'll have to deal with during further _tests_."

Neclaytia clenched the golden grip of her katana, "We don't want any trouble. We'll leave; however, if you insist on fighting us, I will go all-out."

Monaco noticed the glow of her blade and was perplexed by the animosity that suddenly swarmed her entire existence. The man looked amused by her sudden words and actions, his smile stretching from ear-to-ear in delight, "Don't belittle me, girl. I'll break you where you stand."

"I've found you!"

He suddenly snapped his head to the voice and swiftly dodged the silver bullet aimed at his head. A croaking laugh came from him as he jumped away and landed close to the trees, "Oh, it seems you have indeed found me again, mercenary."

Allegretto, Nier, Rena and Altis ran over beside the outskirts of the pond and was prepared fully for combat. Allegretto pointed his black gun blade at the man, "I've been looking all over Orsha for you, Alfonse Lotus, also known as no. _XIII of Corruption_."

"You know me well, mercenary, but I can't seem to remember your pathetic name. You're a _dog_ that's on a leash created by the goddess," Alfonse grinned mischievously. "Why pursue me? You cannot bring _her_ back by following Corruption. If anything, it'll only harm those around you."

Allegretto's stony face cracked by him mentioning _her_ , "That doesn't matter. You're destroying the lives of others. You monsters are plotting something bad and I can't sit down and let you do what you please to my world."

"I live in the same world as you, mercenary, but you fail to understand that we are on different plains and separated by the seat of power and governess. This world will bow to Corruption and we will make sure that we destroy everything you and whoever else loves dearly. That is the path we will go down and I can't wait to see you die with it," Alfonse chuckled slowly as his aura resembled a bloody darkness.

Neclaytia slashed at the air and gained attention to herself, "I don't understand! Why did you help us?!"

"I wasn't helping you at all, girl. You must be _very_ confused. That BOSS was a pawn and _my_ creation. It was replica similar to the Woodspirit and I killed off not too long ago. I ordered the Woodspirit to attack Lema with the lesser monsters to see how well my influence would last. It certainly lasted for a long time, so I'd say it was successful."

"So, it was you who did this?!" Altis glared harshly, giving him no quarter of sympathy as he pulled the hems of his black glove with a ruby pentagram over the top of his hand. "I don't know what your true motives are, but you've killed innocent people and we cannot let that slide!"

Rena stabbed her foot into the ground and made the surface crack underneath her booted foot, and she assumed a fighter's stance with her fingerless gloved fists raised while the majority of her strength was placed into her back leg, "You will not escape."

Nier shifted into large red fox after her words, revealing her canine teeth that was keenly placed. She lowered her black nose and her amber and charcoal legs moved restlessly as she had the urge to taste the blood of the man. Allegretto held the revolver-styled grip of his gun blade carefully, measuring the enemy cautiously and wondering about the lives of his comrades. Alfonse didn't wait for him to react as he bowed politely and swept his white gloved hand in a fancy farewell gesture, "I believe I have lingered in Lemprasa Pond too long. A change of scenery would be nice. Until next time, mercenaries."

Allegretto clenched his teeth and opened fire, but Alfonse disappeared in a current of darkness and the bullet sunk into the tree he was standing in front of. Their leader cursed under his breath and looked at his comrades, "Damn."

"How are you connected to him, papa?!" Neclaytia rushed towards her father. "What is Corruption?!"

"Stop," he said, and she obeyed without question once she was on land again. "I shouldn't involve any of you in this. This is too… _dangerous_."

Altis searched his troubled eyes, "Allegretto, I know this isn't my place to say this, but you owe at least your daughter an explanation. Our ears aren't needed, sir."

"Heck no!" Monaco argued as he stood beside Neclaytia. "We all deserve to hear! You've been runnin' off and leavin' your work on us a lot lately!"

"Monaco, stop," Rena snapped at him, making him bite his lip as he turned from the group.

"I will not put you all in this danger," Allegretto crossed his arms over his white jacket that had brown fur crawling over the hood and the hems of his jacket. "I won't let another family member disappear from my sight."

"I ain't your _family_ ," Monaco walked off and carried himself bitterly with slumped shoulders and a nasty scowl on his face, slowly meeting the darkness that had overtook his heart long ago. "I'm your damn co-worker."

Neclaytia glowered at his back, but her father's words burned into her memory, making her even angrier by what he meant behind them. She stared in disbelief at him, conflicted by what she believed her father to be, "I can't believe you. You told me that if you found any traces of mama…you'd tell me, no matter how small."

"Neclaytia…I—"

"Don't say another word," she said weakly. "I'm going home."


	4. Chapter Three:Mission

"Higher, papa~! Higher~!"

"Alright, alright, little knight~! Be careful."

The rambunctious and small Neclaytia was lifted up by the protective hands of Allegretto as she searched the top of the bookshelf in her father's study. He was standing on a wooden stool as he held her little body dressed in a yellow sun dress which moved with passion and relentlessness, "You see it?"

She chirped back at him, "Yeah, yeah~! I see it~!"

The girl grabbed the dusty book that had cobwebs and stains across its surface, but she wasn't creeped out by its poor condition, merely gaping in awe by its ancient figure. He pulled her close once he noticed she had the book and jumped down from the stool with ease, "Let's go find Lai and we'll read the book. How does that sound, little knight?"

"Sounds like a plan!" she winked, blessing him with her cute charm. "I'm sure mama wants to hear the story too~!"

He chuckled and walked across the small study, heading for the door, "This story I'm about to read is actually _really_ special, little knight. _The_ _Crimson Knights and The Anonymous_ _Shade_ is a classic and was written by a most impressive revelator known as Vyne. It talks about the beginning events of our world and the brave knights who fought for peace and prosperity."

"Ah~! A band of heroes then, papa?! It sounds similar to _The Prince's Entourage_!"

"They are quite similar," Allegretto explained as they left the study and traveled down a hallway that led into the agricultural, wide living room filled with plants and a refreshing spring that crawled into the room through an opened hole and swirled through a man-made path that led to a container. "Both books actually took place in the past and were significant points in history. The Crimson Knights fought off the Shade and saved our world while the young prince of Fedimian assembled a peace treaty between the kingdoms to stop the strife and earlier wars that occurred, and with the help of his trusted knights and befriended revelators."

"A-Amazing~," her eyes sparked with envy. "You…think I could be that awesome, papa?"

"You can be anything if you put that little mind to it, Neclaytia," he smiled warmly, kissing her cheek. "Everyone has a calling of being a hero, but it is never recognized for fate twists the nature of our world. Every person living is a hero and their times of being such a thing can be limited to a fraction of a second, a minute, an hour, or possibly even years—it all depends on the role they proceed to take. Whatever role you may apprehend, remember to do the right thing and not succumb to evil."

Neclaytia blushed, understanding a fair amount of what her father said, "O-Okay, papa."

"On that note," he sat her down on the couch before the dead fireplace and showed off the old book so that Neclaytia could analyze it, "We should start the story. Lai may be out now, so I will read and hopefully she can join us."

"I'm here, love."

Neclaytia poked her head above the couch to gaze at her exquisite mother in holy rags with her hair dressed in a braided crown and a long ponytail, "Hello, little knight."

"Mama~!" Neclaytia grinned widely with her eyes popping open in excitement. "Its story time, mama~. Papa is reading the Crimson Knights and The Anonymous Shade to us!"

She giggled and moved beside the back of the couch, beaming her smiling eyes at Allegretto who blushed at her beauty, "Is that so, little knight?"

Allegretto felt his heart jump from her simple words, mesmerized by the goddess' presence, "How are you, my queen?"

"Very alright," she replied softly, falling on her knees gently beside where he sat. "Are you well? Neclaytia hasn't been giving you a hard time has she?"

"Never," he laughed. "She is the perfect child I could ever ask for. My little knight and my bright star in the night. Thank you for loving and creating a family with me, Lai."

She didn't know how to respond, but her face burned red with embarrassment as she stared into his eyes and examined over his handsome features that struck her heart. Neclaytia watched her mother and father carefully, waving her feet to her own pleasure as it hovered above the glossy, wooden floor, "Mama! Papa!"

They stared at their child and she repeated her usual gesture by slamming her small fisted hand on her chest, right over her heart, and grinning cockily, "I'll protect you both with my life!"

"Such a bold thing to say, Neclaytia," Laima was shocked and slanted her worried eyes at Allegretto. "Where did she learn of those words?"

"U-Um, it was in our last book, The Prince's Entourage," he nervously laughed, but felt a chill run down his spine as the goddess stared with a solid demeanor. "I-I'm sorry, my love, but Neclaytia can be pushy about what she wants to read. I had no choice or my cool points would be deducted."

Neclaytia burst out laughing from his response, "Nice try, papa, but mama isn't listening to your excuses."

Laima puffed her cheeks, "This book is without a doubt worse, my love! You should be careful about what our child reads!"

Allegretto smiled passively, "Then you can stay and help me pick out suitable words. Surely you could do that, yes?"

"I can," she said. "After all, leaving it to you will corrupt our child even more."

Neclaytia looked impatient as they spoke, "I want to read it now~!"

Allegretto hurriedly opened the book and coughed as a dust cloud erupted from the ancient scriptures, but he smirked at his daughter, preparing to indulge in the fateful event that determined the future of the world, "Come closer, little knight. Gaze into this world of despair and burn the image in your mind. Protect this world when your mother and I cannot."

* * *

Neclaytia stood before her window silently, watching the tiny lights in the night sky whisper and keep her company, and so did the wispy clouds. Her hands rested on the frame of her window and naturally, the seductive gust from outside blew into her room and enveloped her body in a cold rush, but oddly enough, it was warm to her. The way it caressed her hair and skin reminded her of Laima and her many deeds of tending to her hair with a brush or rocking her to sleep with a soothing lullaby. It made her eyes water, but she couldn't let the tears fall, for she had promised not to cry whenever she thought of her because she wouldn't be pleased to see her in that condition. She blinked repetitively to settle the water in her eyes and turned towards her bed; however, she was startled by Allegretto who was sitting on the edge of her bed and watching her intently from the corner of his eye. She had no words for him, but her father had much to explain as he held a rolled parchment paper in his hand, "I must come clean, Neclaytia. There's much I've been hiding from you and I believe…it's time that I said something. You are now eighteen and very much able to make your own decisions."

She noticed the flash of anguish present in his eyes and felt her heart drop from the unusual and somber expression stretched across her father's face. He held the rolled paper firmly and closed his eyes tightly, as if trying to erase something he had witnessed, "Your mother is alive, Neclaytia. I know this for certain. She left twelve years ago to protect us from the _true_ enemies of the gods and goddesses. She disappeared without a trace and didn't tell me where she would run to, but I'm sure she is doing well where she is. This organization, Corruption, is an elite army of revelators similar to the Crimson Knights in the past. They are rebels who are against the deities and are causing significant damage to them and society. They've also caused the gods and goddesses to turn on one another, which stands as to why they are absent and not assisting the people. A war between the deities has been occurring ever since your mother left us and it won't stop until Corruption is erased from the planet."

His daughter was at a loss for words as she leaned against the wall beside the window while her hair swayed over her back and tickled her sides. He paused to see if she would respond, but alas, she did not, so he continued to speak, "You must understand, Neclaytia. This was your mother's wish and my own. We wouldn't allow you to get involved with this war because we knew…we knew that your talents could be used to quell Corruption in some fashion. You have only just slightly awoken to the power inside of you, and I fear that I cannot treat you like the _little knight_ I adored so greatly."

"Papa...I—"

His eyes opened to reveal the tears that were starting to come, "I lost Laima twelve years ago and had to raise you on my own. I haven't been the best father and I haven't been the best combat trainer, but I know for certain that I raised you to be noble. I've never said you couldn't do anything you wanted to do and always encouraged your growth and your dreams. I only hesitate because I don't want to lose you either, but I'd only be naïve if I believed that everything would stay the same. Eventually, time moves on and people escape the roots of their being. The time…has come, Neclaytia."

He held out the rolled parchment paper for her to grab while resting his thumb over the circular, golden seal, "This is a letter from Dievas. I held on to this letter for a whole month, just after that horrible catastrophe that occurred at the capital of Klaipeda. The _God of Creations_ is calling out to you and asking for assistance with hunting down Corruption."

She took the letter hesitantly, obviously bewildered by the turn of events, "Why me?"

"Perhaps he believes in you, Neclaytia," he managed a small smile while his eyes burned red. "Or rather, he saw the potential in you. I've heard that you met Dievas long ago."

"I did," she nodded. "I've only met Dievas once, but in just that little time when he visited mama and I in her Heavenly Domain…I learned that I had a thin connection to him and I'm sure Dievas saw that as well."

Neclaytia unrolled the paper after releasing the seal and examined over the shining golden letters that was presented in cursive writing. She studied the words carefully and read it as so:

 _Our time is nigh, child of Laima._

 _It had been ages since I last rested my eyes on you, but I remember the fortitude placed behind your ravishing eyes which entranced me and how charming your behavior was when I encountered your mother. You weren't scared of my shapeless form in the slightest and surely a more foreboding presence than my own at the time. I pegged you to be quite the child, for that was what you were no doubt, but I saw something more from watching your movements in our short time. I realized the power residing inside you that is inspired by the tales of old. Yes, I am aware of your passion to become a hero like those before you, and I believe that you have the skill needed to set right to your world alongside the current inhabitants of similar passion._

 _I want you to diminish the forces behind the organization known as Corruption. They are wayward revelators whom have deviated from the path of light, for they hold their weapons high against us and the world as a whole. They are a major threat to the peace of the world and will destroy anything they can touch. Your life will be in danger, but I'm sure you will accept my mission and carry it out with the assistance of those you trust._

 _I hope to see you again, little knight. Do not fret over the disappearance of your mother, for I can assure you that I am keeping her safe. I am in the middle of settling the war between my kind, and I have come to understand that we have traitorous gods and goddesses amongst us. I will send a letter if anything changes. I can promise you that._

 _Sincerely, Dievas_

"How long have you been following this organization, papa?" Neclaytia asked her father as she dropped her eyes from the words.

"When you turned fourteen, that's when I learned of them," he said. "From then to now, the only progress I've made is that this organization consists of fifteen revelators who are ranked by numbers and I know a few of their names as well. I've only encountered no. XIII, Alfonse Lotus on many occasions. He is a more diplomatic foe and a menacing power that can slice through any obstacle before him. He will be one of our greatest enemies."

" _Our_?"

He stood up and brushed his hand through his hair, returning his face to a more relaxed expression, "Noblesse will be at your arsenal for this job."

"B-But, father, I couldn't…"

"No," he shook his head and stared at her as his heart warmed. "Family sticks together, don't they? I've already told everyone the situation before coming up to your room. They have agreed to assist you in your task."

"E-Everyone?!"

"Corruption is a natural enemy to all of us, it would seem," he started. "I've forgotten to mention that Alfonse Lotus is currently the right-hand of _Arbiter Cordova_ , the man behind issuing the Slavery Order with the help of _Crowley Hamondale_ , who is the sibling of _Queen Inesa_."

"That would mean that Corruption has ties to the Slavery Order and even the royal family of Orsha if their influence runs thick," she said thoughtfully as she placed her finger upon her cheek. "That means…that we're going against the law!"

"It would seem so," he nodded curtly. "Dievas wants to stop the madness Corruption is conducting behind the scenes and surely the Slavery Order is one of these abominations that must be erased. However, I must also explain that Rena, Altis and Monaco are fueled by their own motives in this task. I will never pry into their business, so do not blame them if they leave our company. They aren't entitled to spend an eternity by our side."

"I understand, father," she suddenly closed the space between them and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry for earlier. I was just so… _shocked_."

He gently ran his hand over her crystal white head and kissed her cheek as he would when she was younger, "This is your time, Neclaytia. You can create your own story now, my _brave knight,_ and I will watch over you until I cannot any longer."


	5. Chapter Four:The World's Shadows

Neclaytia slowly ran a piece of white cloth over her katana's lime blade carefully, measuring the blade's sharpness and weighing the artifact in her hand. She treasured the blade from _Kriukis: The God of Smiths_ as if it were a part of her own body, taking great care of the godly weapon crafted by Kriukis' divine anvil and holy materials that mended and bent the blade into what it was today. After wiping the blade down, she scanned over it while turning its body from the grip, inspecting if the blade had any scratches or spots she hadn't reached with her cloth. The katana, Shingi to Giri, was a gift from Kruikis, which was actually a birthday gift when she turned five. Laima had rejected the gift, but Neclaytia happily accepted it even at a young age and he told her to only use it when she was older. He occasionally visited Laima and asked for tea as they spoke of the other gods and goddesses, basking in the fruits of gossip and drama between the deities. He was a cheerful man with round black glasses and was a dear friend to Neclaytia and Laima. After he had learned of her passion to become a hero, he used his blessed hammer to create a unique blade that could pull out the power within her.

Her search was empty as she searched the blade, for everything was accounted for, and as she plopped back onto her bed after returning the katana to its home, she sighed over the events that occurred earlier in the day. She curled up in her sheets while dressed in the same shirt she had on earlier in the day and plaid pink and black pajama pants, feeling herself become swallowed by the plushy mattress. She was nearing the edge of darkness until an average knock came from her door. She groaned as she returned back to her feet and swayed over to the door, nearly about to fall asleep on her feet. She opened the door and immediately stood dazed with wide eyes from the appearance of her visitor at such a late night, "M-Monaco?!"

"I'm comin' in," he said, inviting himself into her room without her permission. "I have some words to share with you."

She was hesitant to allow him to stay in her room, but ultimately she shut the door and pondered on what he had to say to her, "Make it quick, please."

He sat in the wooden chair that was in front of her desk near the window, "First off, don't ever do what you did today again."

"What are you trying to say?" she narrowed her gaze at him.

"You should not carry the burden of a leader if you cannot lead yourself."

"My leading skills aren't poor. I just have a hard time understand you because you do whatever you want and think less of us. I'm not like you, Monaco."

"This isn't about me," he glared. "I'm sayin' this for your own good. Until you learn what a leader is, stay away from leadin' anyone. You'll only get them killed."

"You missed my whole point," she argued. "It's because of _you_ that I acted the way I did. If I were with someone else more capable at being my partner, I wouldn't have almost died and made a fool of myself. If all you came to do was criticize me and make me try to understand your point of view, you might as well get out my room, or do I need to put you out myself?"

Monaco shot up and the chair he had sat in fell to the floor with a sharp thud, "Who gave you the damn right to judge me?! All of you are the same! Who says I have to be open about myself and a goody-two-shoes like you?! I saved your life today and I get no ' _thank you_ ' or ' _wow, Monaco, you really aren't that bad'_! I hate that you overlook me like some _peasant_ in this jolly family of yours!"

The words stung her heart and she furrowed her brows in confusion, "W-Wait a second, I—"

"No," he snapped. "I refuse to follow someone who is incompetent and lack leader qualities. For as long as I've been with Noblesse, you've always loomed over us like you're some _idol_ or somethin'. You're self-centered, annoying and a world-class brat who believes she has power over anyone as long as yo' lovin' papa can protect you from us sayin' anything. You make me sick."

Neclaytia was taken aback by his fierce words and she clutched the hems of her shirt for support, "Why are you telling me all this? I thought you…"

"I'm tellin' you this because I'm devoting my life towards your mission. I'm willin' to follow you down this path to get rid of the Slavery Order," he admitted, his eyes softening a bit. "This job was given to you for whatever reason. Allegretto won't come clean on who is asking for your help, but it has to be someone of a much higher power than Arbiter Cordova. I want to help in gettin' rid of that ridiculous law; however, I will only stay with Noblesse on this job if you are willin' to change your ways and become something more than you are now. I hate to say this, but you're the leader in this operation. Our lives…are in your hands."

She was quiet for a long moment as she stared into his resolved eyes which burned through her skull and slapped her heart without remorse. Monaco was right in every word. She saw herself as a higher figure than the others because she was a _demigod_. Her father, Allegretto, was fully human while Laima was a goddess who knew the fate of every being living. As a demigod, she carried some innate ability that separated herself from humanity. She became cocky, stubborn to opposition and a foul leader when no one followed her rule. She became rotten ever since her mother disappeared and a poor child to her father. It all hit her at once, making her legs shake and she forced her back on the wall, "I…I'm sorry. I just wanted to…"

"Become stronger?" he sighed. "Do you see now? This is why I cannot accept you leading Noblesse on this job."

"I just…"

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared bitterly at the floor, "I have to be strong. There's no other path for me if I want to find my mother. I will take on everything in order to find her and bring her back home. I've been stuck on that so much that it started to cloud my mind and harm those around me. I…never meant to alienate you, Monaco, if you can believe that."

He walked up to her and she sunk her back further on the wall as he ended up inches apart from her. He placed his hand on the wall right beside her head to block her escape and lifted her chin with his other hand, staring deeply into her eyes, "You interest me, Neclaytia. There's something special about you, and it amuses me greatly, for in truth, you are a peculiar girl. I saw what you did today and I'm not forgettin' until I figure you out. I'll protect you as long as you continue to amuse me."

His hot breath touched against her lips and his eyes pierced her own, demanding her full attention. No words came in response from her, for she merely ogled his seductive features as animalistic thoughts ran rampart in her mind. It made her blush and bite her lips, forcing down any wicked thoughts she might have had in her first intimate interaction with a male. It was odd to her, for she was thinking of pursuing private matters between her and Monaco, as if she had the same thoughts before. He smiled faintly and leaned closer, but she stopped him by resting her hand on his muscular chest, shaking her head and saying, "I-I don't feel comfortable with this. I don't even know you, Monaco, and I don't believe this is what _friends_ do."

"Who said that I am your friend? If anything, we are still strangers; however, I will _surely_ get to know you more."

"Step away from her, or I will strike you down, dog."

Neclaytia looked over by her window and noticed Nier's violent glare that was directed to his back, "N-Nier?"

Monaco smirked to himself and glanced over his shoulder at the girl, amused by her sudden expression that was very foreign to him, "It seems that your _shapeshifting doll_ can show emotion. Ain't that cute, hm?"

Nier stepped forward with a guiding determination to end his life, but Neclaytia pushed him aside and said, "It's about time you left, Monaco."

He chuckled, but suddenly returned back to his usual lazy expression, "It seems that I've stayed longer than I had originally expected. I'll be goin' now."

Neclaytia watched him open her door, but he suddenly snapped his eyes over his shoulder and stared silently at her for a small moment, speaking again before leaving, "You _will_ amuse me later."

Nier fumed rashly and was planning to go after him, but Neclaytia blocked her path and pulled her into her embrace, "It's alright, Nier. Be calm."

"Why was _he_ here, master?" she demanded an answer. "Was he trying to assault you? Are you okay?"

Neclaytia laughed off her questions and rubbed her head as she pulled back a little, "I invited him in. He wanted to talk, so we talked."

"Y-You should be more careful, master!" Nier stressed as her usual distant eyes carried an edge of worry and confusion. "We know nothing about him! He could be dangerous to your health a-and a backstabber!"

Neclaytia unexpectantly pulled the girl down onto her bed and played with the strands of her hair, "If anything like that happens, you'll be there for me, correct?"

"I will always be there!"

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Neclaytia relaxed her lips into a calming smile. "Could I ask you something, Nier?"

"You can ask me anything, master," she nodded to her, relieved by the close distance between them.

"Do you think…I could become a leader someday?"

"Yes," her friend said without hesitation. "I would never lie to you, master. You're very special and I believe with time, you'll grow into one spectacular leader. A leader that her subordinates will look toward for inspiration and hope. I will follow you wherever you go and use my body and soul to benefit only you. You are the only thing I live for."

Neclaytia blushed and felt her insides burn from her steadfast words, relishing in the midst of a dear friend she's known ever since she turned six, "Thank you, Nier. You always say the right words."

Her features hardened, "Did _he_ say something about you leading us?"

"He did," she sighed and stretched out a little in her sheets, but stuck close to Nier and continued to run her fingers through her hair. "What he said made me question how I've been treating you and the others, including papa. I'm sorry if I've ever said anything harsh or demanded too much from you, Nier. Lately, I've been caught up with myself that I forgot the hearts of those around me."

"Master, I'm not offended by what you say or do. I understand that you are growing into the role of a leader and I will watch over your progress and fully support you. Everyone has their own opinion I'm sure and as much as I hate Monaco, his opinion will help shape you as our leader. Just don't let yourself be consumed by burdens. We're here for you, or at least, Allegretto and I are here for you."

"Your words calm me, Nier," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before smiling sleepily at her. "I can't thank you enough."

Nier moved closer to Neclaytia and wrapped her arms around the aspiring leader while her nostrils became invaded by the sweet aroma of apples coming from her long hair, "This is the only way I can repent for what I did in the past and thank you for the life you've given me. I will stay by your side for an eternity, Neclaytia."

* * *

The chief's son of Lema, Farris, stood silently over the undefined statue of Žemyna that lay quietly as a pile of rocks. He pulled away his round glasses from its shelter on the bridge of his nose and speculated over the events that transpired earlier in the day. He wasn't pleased with the appearance of Noblesse, but was strangely amused by their persistent undirected attacks towards his experiments over the kingdom of Orsha. They eliminated every BOSS he toyed with and foiled his plans without knowing of their true harm. He couldn't help but smirk, which was perceived to be a nasty sneer from the moon's light glowing over him. He covered his mouth to settle his inhuman habit that was slowly arising and gave attention to the shadow stretching from his blindside. He turned and saw Alfonse standing not too far from him with a casual smirk plastered onto his face, "How did the experiment go?"

"A success," Alfonse tipped his hat. "I must say, you are really elegant in what you do, sir. Such beauty can manifest from your fruitful abilities."

"You flatter me, Alfonse," the boy responded. "Turning into a complete replica of the chief's son is child's play."

Alfonse's smile stretched, "What of the boy?"

"I killed him myself."

"You indeed are a savage, sir."

"There is no soul in the hearts of _these_ humans, you know this, Alfonse."

The boy turned on his heel and proceeded to spin; however in a split second, the former boy transformed into a handsome man with long, messy unpigmented hair which stopped past his shoulder and snuck down the back of his brown double breasted waistcoat while two strands rested past the front of his broad shoulders. He had a plain smile on his tanned skinned face as he fixed his thin black tie to a suitable spot and brushed the sleeves of his white button down shirt with the back of his hands. He glanced at Alfonse and spoke elaborately as his lavender colored eyes glowed faintly, "The humans of this world have long passed and are simply creations of our _so-called_ gods and goddesses. I owe this world no quarter of affection and surely its people deserve to be released from this dream world they live in. Don't you agree, Alfonse Lotus?"

"I agree wholeheartedly, sir, but I believe there are some among our ranks who seek to murder out of passion rather than by reserved choice," Alfonse said thoughtfully while holding his chin with his gloved hand.

"Yes, that's absolutely true," the man nodded and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "However, they will follow our message and carry out their mission without fail. I can assure you of this, for with time, we'll destroy the world and its inhabitants by nature."

"Ah, such cruel truth of the matter and yet it seems painfully natural to destroy," Alfonse seemed troubled, but brushed aside his worry. "Hopefully, this all leads to some suitable merit. The stage is slowly being set and those foolish revelators whom have been trailing us will surely get consumed by the crowd at the beginning of our play. I feel almost sorry for them. If only their little minds could understand the reality of this world…just maybe they could become our allies."

"It is impossible, Alfonse," the man stuck his hands into the pockets of his tight brown slacks and stared up at the night sky. "There will always be conflict between us, for we were the chosen revelators to lead the rest of the pack while the others were doomed to live a false life. There will always be opposites of something greater."

Alfonse took heed to his words and smirked, "Very astounding words you preach, Arbiter Cordova. I'm looking forward to see how far _Ringo_ can take us."

Arbiter stared at Alfonse as darkness swarmed over his features and presented a good portion of his face as a splotch of evil, but twisted with good from the glowing light of the moon that bathed him in its pure light, "We will push forward until everything in this world is erased from time and space. I can promise you that is what _Ringo_ is after."


	6. Chapter Five:Conflicting Force

Crowley Hamondale adjusted himself in his seat by crossing his right leg over his left, then presumed to hold his glass by the bottom, which was filled with a clear, red liquid. He was silently enjoying his morning beside his dormant sister, Queen Inesa, but wasn't fond of the added attention. His lips touched the edge of the glass and he drank the liquid with such childish valor, satisfied by the wine's taste and icy substance. Afterwards, he gazed solemnly at the girl nearby the grand window in front of him, "Must you really be with my sister at all times?"

She fixed her black cap on her head with the poking flap and said, "That's what I was assigned to do. If you have a problem with it, speak to Cordova."

He moved his glass around in a circular motion, making the red liquid splash against the walls of the glass, " _Ahh_ , Arbiter Cordova. Such an interesting man who speaks such vulgar ideals. He calls me a _false human_ , which is insanely cruel."

"That's understandable," she replied. "You aren't real."

"Am I not standing before you?"

"Visually, yes."

"And if I were to harm you, would that clarify my realism?"

She twirled the strands of her blonde hair that snuck out the domain of her cap, "Hurting me will not clarify anything. I know the truth."

" _Hmm_ , you individuals in Corruption are truly amusing speakers," Crowley smiled carelessly and ran his free hand through his snow white hair that danced in rejection to his formal appearance and swung over his ears and dropped between his sparkling silver eyes. "I'm unclear to what your _true_ goal may be, but as long as you and your allies benefit me, we can coexist."

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Queen Inesa, who lay motionless on her royal bed while dressed in sleeping garments as her extremely long braided green hair was cast over her chest, "By benefitting you, you wanted us to help establish the Slavery Order over Orsha and put your sister into a coma so that she couldn't retaliate. That's pretty wicked."

"It's for the good of the kingdom," Crowley adjusted his floral blue tie and brushed his black blazer's shoulder with his pale hand. "My dear Inesa shouldn't have to witness this evil. I will take over and strengthen the kingdom in her stead. I know she wouldn't go down this route, so I will take it into my own hands as our late father did."

The girl's dull brown eyes searched his strikingly handsome features, "Unusual for the younger sibling to take the first step forward."

Crowley glanced over her clothes which consisted of an unbuttoned dark blazer, an unbuttoned white button down shirt which revealed her dark bra underneath, a dark tie that was loose around her neck and held an expanding, beaming star at the head, a dark skirt with a white belt, which was around her waist and finally dark leggings that was strapped up to her skirt and white boots. Her attire was certainly foreign to Crowley, which made him speculate on her origin, "The way you dress is odd. If anything, it's similar to the style of those in Fedimian."

"How do you fare this fine morning, Crowley Hamondale?"

The girl and Crowley directed their attention to Alfonse and Arbiter who stood by the door. Crowley got up out of his seat and opened his arms after a sweeping motion, "Ah, welcome, Arbiter Cordova! My morning has been well."

"Glad to hear it," Arbiter smiled faintly, then looked to the girl, " _Star_ , has she made any changes?"

"None, sir," Star walked over to the edge of Inesa's bed. "She won't be waking up anytime soon."

Arbiter placed his folded hands behind his back, "Excellent. I would believe that everything is going according to your plan, Mr. Hamondale?"

"Certainly," he gave a small bow. "I cannot thank you and your subordinates enough. I've gained full control of the kingdom now that Inesa is out of commission for the time being. When she wakes, she'll witness our kingdom's greatness."

"I can't wait to witness it," Arbiter said with smiling eyes. "With time, the other kingdoms will bow to your newfound fortitude."

"Precisely," Crowley nodded curtly. "I'm assisting Klaipeda from their unfortunate disaster a month ago and earning the wares of the kingdom of brimming technology and growth, Fedimian…I will surely grow broader in strength and they won't realize it until I strike them down and make their lands my own."

Arbiter chuckled coolly, "And Corruption will support that destruction wholeheartedly."

* * *

"Get on your knees and clean it, _wrench_!"

The nobleman attacked his battered servant with the back of his hand and made her crash against the marble floor. She became dazed by the abrupt pain as he towered over her with a nasty, smug-like frown, for he was truly disgusted by her presence, "Such a pathetic slave."

He kicked her in the stomach and she cried out while trying to dig her broken nails into the floor to excuse the pain. She whimpered a little, but obeyed her superior and brought the thick white towel she held over the wine she had spilled on his shoes and on the floor. He watched her carefully as her head bobbed and weaved while she cleaned with such a mild dedication. Soon, she was finished and her dirty face gazed up at him, "I'm finished, _Lord Brantil_."

"Not quite," he said, and rudely spat at her face. "Clean yourself now, dog."

"Y-Yes, Lord Brantil," she shivered from the humiliation and stood from her crouching position.

She scampered off and exited his chambers immediately once she felt her heart crash against her chest and her mind loosen out of fear. Once she was out of his presence, she leaned her back against the wall beside his door and wiped away the spit on her cheek, feeling utterly revolted by the abrasive pig she called 'Lord Brantil'. She felt sapped of strength and fell to the floor with a soft thud as she held herself with her arms, conflicted by her current lifestyle as a slave and the future for Orsha. Weakly, she said to herself, "I'd rather be dead than serve to this humiliation."

She pushed aside the maroon curls of her shaggy blonde hair that fell past her feminine shoulders and touched the base of her silver earring that had a long white feather that rested on the skin between her neck and her right shoulder, "But…I cannot die so soon. It would be disrespectful to my parents who sacrificed themselves for me to live."

She balled her scarred hands that was inflicted with cuts and bruises over the air between her legs and examined her fility almond skin with a vague glimpse of anger present within her ambivalent eyes—one being a dull maroon while the other was a shining gold. She was a gem hidden deep inside the walls of conflict—unseen because of the grime that shadows her features and define her as an opposition of coy. Her name was _Cheryl Velsulk_.

"What are you doing there, slave?"

Cheryl stood in shock by the sudden appearance of the Orsha soldier who walked towards her, "U-Um…I was bringing wine to Lord Brantil."

"If you have no other business here, leave and return to your… _quarters_."

She politely bowed, "Y-Yes, sir. I will leave right away."

"Actually..."

"Yes?" she stared at him, noticing the smirk on his face.

"I will borrow you for a moment," he grabbed her. "You will please me for the night."

She seemed vexed by his words, but his smirk shifted to a wide grin and out of instinct, she forcibly pulled away, "U-Unhand me!"

He held her arm firmly and slammed her against the wall. Cheryl's eyes grew wide and she tried to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her down skillfully with both hands and his body. She was nearing the edge of breaking, "N-No, please…"

His delirious eyes searched over the foul rags she was dressed in and without hesitation, he slid his hand underneath the rags and searched aimlessly for warmth. She reeled back by turning her head away, but he suddenly hovered his face close to her neck and pursued an uncouth act by trailing his mouth up her neck and stopping near her chin. She was violated by his hands and mouth, and was ultimately powerless to the strength of a man. She shed a single tear and dug her chipped, grubby nails into her hands which made her palms bleed without her consent. She stood still and allowed the future to take her by a tide of misfortune and grief.

 _I hate my life._

* * *

" _Ashes_."

The young resistance leader took heed to his name being called and replied, "How did the mission go?"

The pair gave a small salute by placing their arm over their chest and gave a light bow; afterwards, the male of the pair spoke in their stead, "It was a success. We managed to free some of the slaves under _Lord Nestea_ this morning. They are currently resting at _Žemyna's Sanctum_."

"Any trouble with the _Enforcers_? Nestea surely loves to call them on us," their leader asked quietly as the sound of crackling fire bounced off the walls of the wide room.

"We led them on a false path, sir."

"Good, good," Ashes nodded off unconsciously and stared at the fireplace as the lively flames reflected off his clear light brown eyes. " _Buddhist_ , _Pori_ , the recent change in the market of the Slavery Order is very foreboding. I believe we must be aware of our surroundings and most importantly…we should be aware of the _Arena_."

The woman beside the male, Pori, took a step forward on the red carpeted floor and said, "You are right, sir. The majority of slaves are being sent to the Arena and forced to fight for their lives. Innocent lives are being lost as we speak. It's…troubling that our kind has to fight with monsters in order to gain place."

"Yes," her companion, Buddhist, added. "As of now, there are less farming and household slaves, but more warrior slaves that train in the Arena. If I were a betting man, I'd say that there is a reason behind this shift…one that concerns Crowley Hamondale."

"That man is absurd," Ashes clenched the arms of his plushy chair. "I loathe him."

"We all do, sir," Pori stared at the space between her booted feet while her sapphire hair hung over her face, tickling her olive skin with its slithering waves. "I'm beginning to see more and more of the darkness that has consumed Orsha. I do not fear for our lives. I fear for those who cannot fight."

Ashes raised his burning amber eyes to stare at her sorrowful teal irises that hesitated to look him in the eye, for she didn't want to show any hints of weakness, "It's alright to be brave, Pori, but don't mistake your bravery for idiotic risks. That is the best answer I can give to calm your nerves. In truth, we are powerless beings, no matter if we are revelators sent by the gods and goddesses who rule from above. We do not run this kingdom…we are considered outcasts, never to return."

Buddhist engaged the conversation after brushing aside the wavy bane of his olive colored hair that contrasts with his mossy green eyes, "Ashes, I don't believe we are powerless. If we are restricted from entering Orsha's walls and branded as bounties, there has to be a reason for it. Crowley Hamondale is up to something and it isn't pleasant! He doesn't want us messing up his plan!"

"I agree with you," Ashes stood up from his chair and allowed the outrageously long piece of his crimson hair coming out the back of his head, which was placed into a ponytail, nearly sway against the ground. "However, we can't strike as we are. Our resistance group, _Singularity_ , can only go so far with small members. I've called for help. They are good allies in combat and in teamwork. I'd like you two and the others to greet them as your own."

Pori stared up at him, "Friends? Do you mean revelators?"

Ashes gently brushed away his bane that nearly dropped over his right eye and smiled at the flames that tore at the skin of the wood placed in the fireplace, "Yes. I've called on the help of the famed Strategist, The Great Monk, and _Holy Saint_. Three well-known and top-tier revelators who can compel the kingdom back into the days of when Queen Inesa wasn't in her coma. Our time is coming, and fast, my friends. Prepare to go to war with Crowley Hamondale!"


	7. Chapter Six:Alliance

"Looks like we're partners again."

Neclaytia looked up and met Monaco's eyes, petrified by his sudden words, "What?"

"Allegretto wants us to head into Orsha. We are doing some… _background work_."

She crossed her legs while sitting in her chair and placed her slim hands over her lap politely while biting back the urge to repulsively reject their companionship, "Who are we looking into? We have a lead on Corruption's people?"

"Well, he doesn't know if it involves any people from Corruption, but our _target_ is an influential figure in the Slavery Order's success," he leaned his back on the white wall of the dining room and stared at the small glass chandelier hanging down on the high ceiling—just above the rectangular wooden table Neclaytia sat in front of.

The morning light seeping into the wide room from the grand window at the tail of the table slightly illuminated their faces and a faint warmth stretched over Neclaytia's katana that rested on the table. She stared into his eyes, "Who?"

"I'm sure you've heard of _Nestea Milhaud_ , correct? He is a top-tier aristocrat who was appointed as the ruler of the Arena and a devoted follower to Crowley Hamondale. Our mission is simple. We eavesdrop on his current activity and see if we can get any information out of him from afar. There's to be no contact with him or the Enforcers."

"Is that so?" she raised her slender, arched brow. "Papa is asking for too much of us. There will be conflict regardless. We are walking into the Arena division."

Monaco scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I told 'em; however, I'm sure he understands the severity of the situation if we _do_ have conflict with them. Worst case scenario is that we are drafted as slaves in the market after Nestea imprisons us."

Neclaytia stood and grabbed the body of her raven black sheath that held her katana inside, "Then I'll mind my place. We should get moving while it's still morning. It'll only take us an hour to get there."

"I know how long it takes," Monaco slanted his eyes, clearly annoyed.

She placed her sheath against her left shoulder and allowed the tip to point skyward, "Sorry."

He stared at her silently as she stood there, unmoving and solid as if she were glued to the glossy wooden floor. She looked at him again, but she turned her body directly to him and slowly her lips formed into a tight smile, "Um…let's work hard, partner."

He took a few quick steps forward and stared down a little at her, nearly inches from her body and face. She was about to speak up, but Monaco beat her to it and said, "You don't have to force yourself to like me. It's better that you hate me."

With those words, he turned away from her, but she firmly grabbed his scarf and pulled him close, bearing a determined glare as she proudly said, "I'll understand you, Monaco, and when I do, you'll respect me for my accomplishments. I won't let you down this time."

He managed a small smirk and leaned close to her right ear, "I hope that you _do_ please me."

She released him and stepped back while feeling the remnants of his hot, sweet breath tickle her ear and influence her mind from its invasion through her ability to hear. He hid his mouth with his scarf by sinking his head down and trudged out the dining room and turned into the long hallway leading to the living quarters of the other members of Noblesse, but not before saying, "You'll need to prove a lot of things to me before gaining my whole-hearted trust."

Neclaytia relaxed after relieving her body with a long sigh and slumping her shoulders as she traveled up the steps to the balcony in the dining room; however, her right ear felt extremely tense and her face glowed with excitement. She opened the door at the top of balcony and ventured across the long corridor outside that led to her room while pondering on the actions Monaco pursued whenever around her, and how his breath and voice strapped her existence and oddly tortured her heart. He was a mystery and without a doubt a profound young man who has the potential of being an incredible ally. Although Neclaytia only portrayed his flaws and exposed herself to his pessimistic lectures that surely held sound and attention to detail while she presented herself as a gaudy leader who has yet to lead anyone. She ran her fingers through her hair and leaned on the silver railing that was at the edge of the corridor while gazing out at the morning setting. It was all prepossessing from the craggy mountains to the opened field that resided due north of her home that was placed on a cliff.

"Mama," she whispered silently to the air. "I'm finally moving forward. I'm sorry…for the wait."

* * *

Neclaytia and Monaco walked together through the dimly lit forest with strict caution, for they had encountered a swarm of Weavers at one of their nests nearby their home. Monaco had dispatched the army of twelve single-handedly and Neclaytia stood and watched his movements as he did so. She imagined him as a swift fighter who took the initiative when the moment was right. With his daggers, he carved forward and quickly darted from targeted to targeted, as if he were a foreign dancer amidst the battlefield. He only gained a scratch; however, he wasn't poisoned by the simple wound since the Weavers, which were spider-like creatures with bobbing dark heads, an oozing green body, and keen shards of teeth, only inflicted their infamous poison by spitting.

Monaco stopped at the base of an oak tree once they were out of the thick section of the _Woods of the Linked Bridges_. The forest was a mix between civilization and wildlife because every now and then they would come across individuals who lived in stone or wood houses. There were families, but mostly parties of two who were specialized in protecting themselves. Neclaytia disapproved of them living out in the wild, but she had no say in the matter and the silvers needed to maintain a stable lifestyle within Orsha's walls was beyond the grasp of those struggling for a job. The economy had deteriorated once Queen Inesa had plummeted into her comatose state, leaving only her brother, Crowley Hamondale and a few of his retainers to circulate the money flow and business. They controlled everything within the city; however, they controlled less over the entire kingdom. They served to dominate the home of Orsha and flesh out the weary bones of the civilians who are occasionally on the border of becoming slaves. It was their intention to make them suffer so that they could result to the life of a slave. Everyone in Orsha knew of this tactic and fought against it, but those who go against Crowley Hamondale meet a very dreadful ending by rotting in prison for treason or slain for their questionable ignorance.

"We should be close to Orsha now," Monaco said as he jogged up the hill nearby the oak tree he stood by.

Neclaytia followed after him and together, they gazed out at the astronomically-sized city that was impaled with a few long buildings stacked with rows of windows and paved with endless cobblestone roads that was invaded by the locals. Neclaytia stared silently while analyzing the city's famous landmark with interest. At the very core of the city was the _Sword of Dawn_. It was another relic bestowed upon the humans like the Shield of Dawn located in Klaipeda. The ancient sword was similar to a skyscraper as the faintly glowing golden blade jarred open the city floor while the grip and hilt touched the clouds. It was a monument for the deceased and a symbol of Orsha's strength and pride. Dievas had given the relic to the first king, _Ordain Hamondale_ , for his bravery in assisting in the war between the Crimson Knights and the Shade.

Monaco broke the silence as he pointed at the source of the sudden burst of rambunctious shouting that echoed over the land, "It seems that there is a match going on at the Arena."

Neclaytia narrowed her gaze at the circular establishment that contained thousands of people and she sensed an unfitting degree of evil intent coming from the coliseum-like building. It rested in a separate section from the heart of city that was walled off in a straight line. It was composed of aristocrats and thriving businesses that gained many attractions, including the home of Crowley and Inesa Hamondale.

The city was split into four groups. The main city, which was barred off from the rest of city by a thick wall was called _Noble's Division_. On the left of the Noble's Division was the _Emporium_ , which was a mixture of residential houses and markets. Way south of the Emporium is _Nightfall_ , which was a sector of low-rate houses and even had a large cemetery that was all made underneath the stretching ancient cliff that towers over that area. It was hardly graced with the light of the sun and was often deemed as the outcast society that usually birthed slaves. Then finally, on the right of Noble's Division is the _Bargainer's Society_ that held many places such as the Arena, which was the main attraction and it amused most of the aristocrats, for they betted on slaves who are compelled to fight in order to live another day for silvers.

"I guess we're off to the Bargainer's Society then," Neclaytia said as she slowly descended the hill, but stopped once she noticed the attentive eyes of a man who stood by the nearest oak tree, "Oh?"

Monaco looked back at her and noticed the man as well, "Do you have business with us?"

"Oh, just two kids, eh? I'm just passing through," the man's eyes blazed as he spoke. "Don't mind me."

"Are you heading into Orsha?" Neclaytia asked while running her eyes over his crimson hair that resembled a scorching sea as it touched against his firm cheeks and nearly swept over his looming gale irises.

He answered quickly, "I am. I have business there."

Monaco passed Neclaytia and said, "Come on, Neclaytia. We need to do what we came here for."

Neclaytia walked after Monaco, "Um, nice seeing you, mister! H-Hey, wait for me, Monaco!"

Monaco turned on his heels suddenly and Neclaytia ran into him unintentionally. He wrapped his arms around her and together, they slammed against the ground. Monaco popped his head up and glowered at the man who edged closer to them. The tattered dark cloak he was dressed in swept violently to the foul air that surrounded him and by doing so, it revealed the darkness that consumed a partially amount of his body. Neclaytia stared at the man carefully as the hungry shadow eating his skin snuck up his neck, but stopped once it was over his slanting chin. Monaco glanced back at the invisible tree that was evaporated in a single instant and back towards the man, "Who are you and what do you want from us?"

"Neclaytia and Monaco, was it?" the man's smile was corrupted by strife and the influence which toyed with his emotions. "You two are a part of Noblesse, correct?"

Neclaytia moved herself into a crouching form and clutched the grip of her katana, "Who's asking? Are you an Enforcer?"

"Enforcer? What the hell is that?" the man's brows furrowed. "I asked you two a question and I expect an answer."

"We don't have to—"

"Yes, we're with Noblesse," Neclaytia said without hesitation, but had to settle with the burning gaze of Monaco for her blurting an answer. "You are?"

"Kids these days are impolite to their elders," the man sighed and ruffled his hair. "The name's Kuroi. We're allies. I just had to make sure you were the real deal."

"Allies? What if we were civilians?!" Monaco stared harshly.

"Then R.I.P. to them," Kuroi grinned sinisterly. "There's no place for weaklings in this messed up world."

"You said we were _allies_ , correct?" Neclaytia stood. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, that's right," he pressed his balled hand against his chin, as if thinking thoughtfully about something significant. "You two weren't filled in on the whole process of eliminating the Slavery Order. It has been a few days since that job you had in Lema if I'm correct, and the following day, my comrades and I met with Allegretto. You see, we are here to help end the Slavery Order as well. We were called on by the leader of Singularity who is rebelling against the system. He is a fellow revelator like myself and my friends, and we want to get rid of it before it spreads over the continent."

"R-Revelators?!" Neclaytia gasped. "You are…one of the heroes of the continent."

He questioned her sparkling eyes that scanned over him, "I'm guessing we're cool now? You got a weird girlfriend, bro."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Neclaytia snapped.

Kuroi smirked slyly as she gazed hotly at him, "That's more like it. You should be hating me. Now, we should get going, noobs."

"Noobs?" Neclaytia's eyes popped open. "Is that some type of revelator slang? Sounds awesome~!"

"It's not. I say that because I'm the expert here and you guys are more so my pupils," Kuroi mocked her with a simple smile and ruffled her hair.

"Ooh~. I'm the pupil to a hero now!" her face glowed brightly.

Monaco stepped between them, "Hands off."

Kuroi's eyes gleamed with excitement and his mouth formed oddly into a leering smile, "Oh~. You don't like that, do you?"

"No fighting," Neclaytia pressed her arm against Monaco, forcing him away from Kuroi.

"How can we just trust him? Revelator or no, he just tried to kill us."

Kuroi scratched the back of his head and waved his other hand, that was still plagued with darkness, dismissively, "You didn't even see where I was aiming. You're a drama queen, man. Loosen up and follow suit like your girlfriend here…or do I need to knock you down some?"

Monaco glared while gritting his teeth, "Watch who you're—"

Neclaytia grabbed his cheeks with her hand and it silenced him immediately. She smiled politely at Kuroi, "Don't mind him, Kuroi. We must get moving. Shall we?"

"I see who the leader is here," Kuroi chuckled and walked past them, heading further down the sloping hill that connected with the sea of trees. "Let's go, noobs, we're losing daylight."

Neclaytia released Monaco's cheeks, "You have a really bad temper."

"Says the girl who can't lead anyone."

Neclaytia brushed off his insult, "You'll have to do more than that now, Monaco. I don't bend so easily like you."

"I liked you better when you hated me," he sighed.

"Oho~. Finally confessing I see," she winked at him and playfully stabbed his ribs with her balled hand.

He clenched his teeth to the sharp pain and glowered at her back once she ran off after Kuroi, "Damn girls. I swear, I get stuck with the annoying ones."

He trudged off after them, but his eyes softened once he stared up at the gentle clouds that stretched and molded together, "I wonder what _she_ would think of me now that I'm going against the Slavery Order. It would have been better if I had rebelled sooner."


	8. Chapter Seven:Meeting

"Rena! Protect our hide!"

Allegretto clutched the grip of his gun blade and forced his blade through the beastly _Blue Wendigo_ on all fours—feeling his dark blade connect with its blue humanoid flesh and rip out its intestines that splashed against the jagged walls.

Another group came from the south which was roughly a party of five to six, and Allegretto positioned himself to encounter the spiritual beings that resembled a deformed wolf with grizzly blue fur stretching over its body and they had ferocious beady ruby eyes that stabbed at its prey with a hypnotized thirst for blood. His back met with Altair's and slowly Rena and Nier made their way closer to them after finishing off their attackers. They were surrounded immediately by the Blue Wendigoes that demonstrated pack-like activity as they circled them ambiguously and their golden canine teeth being revealed once they hovered inches off the floor in a sneaky manner. Nier took the form of a great fox and lowered her head close to ground, revealing just a glance of her razor sharp canines to her predators.

The pack of Blue Wendigoes struck first in unison as they galloped with swift speed once their dirty claws and rough palms crashed against the unstable floor. Altair slammed his gloved hand into the ground and the pentagram on his glove bolstered with a luminous glow, " _O ancient and wise Earth, become my sword and guider against my foes_!"

The floor became unsettled after Altair's chant and almost as instant as when the Blue Wendigoes leaped at them, deadly shards of towering rocks raised up from the ground and stabbed them. Most were impaled in the core of their being while others escaped with a simple graze due to their quick instincts. The party broke a part once again and Allegretto and Rena double-teamed a single Blue Wendigo without hesitation. Allegretto brought his blade over his head and swept his blade at its side, but it dodged with a simple roll and Rena filled in with briskly speed by running her fist into its gut which was followed up with flurry of unthinkable jabs to its face and finally she snapped its leg with powerful kick.

 _Rahhhhhh!_

The Blue Wendigo screamed in agony, but Allegretto put it out of its misery with a back slash that severed its head from its body. Rena was suddenly approached by a Blue Wendigo from her blindside, but she sensed the predator and crashed her knuckles against each other that formed a mystical crimson flame that covered her hands. She ducked to the overhead swipe and slid her foot against the ground to position herself in front of the Blue Wendigo while still holding her knuckles against each and together, she compelled her fists against the chest of Blue Wendigo. The monster reacted expectantly with a lingering cry, but she twisted her fists in its chest and a scorching flame threw it into the air and devoured its body.

Nier finished the last attacker after burying her canines into its body—enjoying the toxic flesh and snapping its neck without remorse. Altair surveyed the wide ancient corridor that had scars of past struggle and plaguing conflict, "I believe that was all of them."

Allegretto placed his hand against the cracked wall and stared up at the high ceiling that had ancient murals portraying multiple bodies and mystical beings coexisting together, "We are getting close. I didn't expect so many of them to be at this level of the _Ashaq Underground Prison_."

Nier shifted back and licked the lingering trail of blood that rested near the corner of her mouth, "Those Blue Wendigoes are supposedly the souls of the prisoners who were sentenced to death here in the past, correct?"

"That's what history has told us," Altair said after fixing his wooly scarf. "This prison was a symbol of despair. This is where infamous individuals from all over the world spent the rest of their days for their crimes. Some were well-known thieves, others being mass-murderers back in the period of the earlier wars between the kingdoms. This was the best place to get rid of any poisonous people on our continent."

Rena crouched beside one of the motionless Blue Wendigoes that rested near a rusty grate that had spread odor into the corridor, " _In death we meet many mysteries unknown to mankind, but in life we are forfeiting the unthinkable_."

Allegretto nodded absentmindedly to her words, "Those words ring true. We are blind to what we believe we see while the unknown prowl in the darkness. That's what exactly Corruption stands for."

"What's the story behind them? Surely they just didn't form overnight," Altair furrowed his brows.

"I only know that they are conspiring against the deities and they had…"

Allegretto balled his hand on the wall and glared at the floor, " _They_ were the ones who took Laima away. It's true that the deities disappeared, but only because they are in civil war at the moment. The war hinges on the appearance of Corruption and the traitors who betrayed Laima and the others. They aren't just aiming for the Slavery Order. They are building an army of slaves to add to the rule of Orsha, then finally, they will wipe out the other kingdoms and underhandedly eliminate Orsha."

"How do you know so much of their plans?" Nier stared.

"I…have a sibling that is a member of Corruption."

"A-A sibling?!" Altair gasped. "Why would—"

"It's beyond me what _she_ seeks to gain from being among them, but _she_ told me of what they were planning. In _her_ eyes, there is nothing that can stop them. Not even the revelators," Allegretto explained briefly.

Rena stood and glanced over her shoulder at Allegretto, "Are you comfortable with fighting your family?"

"My family has been long dead. _She…_ is only a reminder of the massacre of my family line."

Rena looked away from the group and noticed an empty cell rested at the end of the corridor, "I understand. You said we were close to our destination, no?"

Allegretto snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over his _new_ family, "Ah, yes. The _door_ should reveal itself if we have _this_."

He pulled out a glowing blue shard of a crystal from his pocket and touched the keen surface with caution, hoping not to stab himself with the handful crystal, "We should get moving. Then we can make way for Orsha to see about the progress of Neclaytia and Monaco. Hopefully, our other ally has met up with them now."

He suddenly took head of the group and walked around the defeated Blue Wendigoes— proceeding down the wide corridor with grates and dreadful cells housing the bones of the deceased members of the prison. The others followed after him and eventually, the party made it to the end of the corridor with no disruptions. Allegretto tried to open the cell, but it didn't budge at all. Rena patted him on the back, "I'll handle this."

He looked almost dumbfounded as he stepped back and Altair had an amused smile on his face as she crashed her booted foot into the cell's barred door and sent it flying into the room with no difficultly. Allegretto hesitantly smiled, "Thanks. I must say, your strength is beyond me."

Rena slightly blushed and placed a thick strand of her hair behind her ear, "It was nothing. Shall we?"

Allegretto nodded and he entered the dimly lit room carefully. From above, there were long streams of distasteful water coming down from the ceiling that pattered and echoed throughout the room while a shard of light came from the corner of the room, showing the upper floor. Their leader pulled out the crystal and without hesitation, it glowed brighter and revealed a winding trail of blue light. They didn't have to look far in the small room, for the trail ended beside the wall they were beside. They all watched in awe as the wall transformed into a polychromatic door dressed in colors of blue, green, red, yellow, and orange; however, shining golden gems were placed along the sides of the door.

"Well, this is quite an odd place to put your home," Altair stared at the magnificent door with ample interest.

"Indeed," Allegretto nodded and wrapped his hand around the bronze handle, turning it and being flashed with radiance.

The group moved closer to the door and were immediately pulled inside the door by an invisible presence. They were all thrown into the unknown currents of multi-colored radiance, but they floated down a steam of said light. Altair floated uncontrollably as he spun like a saucer beside Nier who had full control, "W-Whoa!"

Rena giggled playfully and flipped like a child, enjoying herself to the fullest as they floated through the stream of light, "This is pretty fun~!"

Allegretto searched over the atmosphere colored in varying colors with wide eyes, "So, this is another fragment of _his_ power. The power of our allies is certainly odd."

Nier grabbed Altair's arm and helped him settle to a more fitting position. He sighed, "Thanks."

Rena swooped underneath them and grinned as she swiftly appeared beside Nier, "I'm getting the hang of this~!"

Allegretto's eyes met with a wall of light which seemed to be the end of the wondrous ride. They were pulled even faster now, and soon, they rammed through the wall and found themselves on the ground of a red carpeted living room. Rena lifted her head off the ground and rubbed her cheek that stung in pain, "Ow~."

Allegretto rested on his knee, "Is everyone okay?"

Altair and Nier repeated his action and nodded. They all stood and surveyed over the living room that was lit by the warmth of the fireplace at the other end. There were two elegant red wingback armchairs stationed near the fireplace and a round wooden was placed between them. Allegretto's eyes snapped open to the individuals seated in the chairs and he drew closer with his comrades behind him. A mystical air whipped around the mercenaries and they felt their bodies become more relevant in the living room. One of the individuals glanced over at them, "Our allies have arrived."

The two men stared at Allegretto as he stood close to their chairs while the drifting flames from the fireplace illuminated his face along with its shadows stretching throughout the potentially barren room. The man on Allegretto's left smiled faintly, "It's good to see you again, Allegretto. It's been years, my friend."

"Indeed it has, Vyne," Allegretto nodded with a warm smile. "I'm looking forward to working beside you again."

Vyne smirked and his observing hazel eyes sparked as his thoughts were swarmed by old times with Allegretto by his side. He fixed his mechanical goggles placed on his head that forced down a good portion of his curly snow white hair that slightly cut above his eyes and washed over his ears, "How do you fare? I'm sure you have much to tell me."

Allegretto nodded, but his eyes wandered to the other individual who drank from a rum glass that held a bronze liquid and large ice cubes. The man placed the glass on the table and folded his hands over his lap while his legs were crossed elegantly, "I believe this is first we've met. My name is Serus."

"The famed Strategist. I've only heard stories about you. As you know by now, my name is Allegretto. It's a pleasure."

Serus was dressed in a tight dark tuxedo with a cane placed directly beside his chair. The hems of his wild shaggy hair was a crimson red that hovered above his shoulders while the rest of his hair was a crystal white. His silver eyes met the rest of Allegetto's crew, "This is the rest of Noblesse?"

"We're lacking two at the moment. I believe Kuroi should be with them," Allegretto stepped aside. "These three are assiting us in eradicate the Slavery Order."

Rena stepped forward and gave a small bow, "My name is Rena Bultesa."

"I'm Altair Sophist."

"Nier."

"You say you are Altair Sophist?" Serus stared.

"I am he," Altair nodded with closed eyes.

"The infamous traitor—General Sophist of Orsha, also known as the _Land Scorcher_ ," Vyne said as he examined the pained expression on Altair's face. "There's been many tales about you."

Rena stared at her comrade, feeling the urge to know more about him, for she never knew him to be _that_ General Sophist because she didn't know his full name; however, Altair gazed at the flames that danced in his eyes and dismissed the conversation with ease, "That was in the past. I fight for a different purpose now."

"An interesting crew you have, Allegretto," Vyne analyzed them. "If what Kuroi told me is true, Altair is a mage that uses elemental magicks based off of chants, Rena uses her fists and command the fire blessed to her by the _Goddess of Holy Fire: Gabija_ and Nier is a shapeshifter. I also heard that you have a daughter now."

Allegretto chuckled, "Yes. There is much to discuss. After all, it's been over eighteen years and you still look the same."

Vyne mimicked him, "I've started to lose track of time. I've been alive since forever it seems and revelator's never age. We're locked to our fate and meant to secure the peace of the world. Eliminating the Slavery Order is only a milestone, for the real threat lies within Corruption. They've been around as long as me, or at least, the first five numbers have."

"Then they are just as knowledgeable?" Allegretto frowned grimly.

"Not as knowledgeable as I," Vyne reassured. "They only carry numbers and unique prowess."

"That could be what they want us to think, Vyne," Serus interrupted. "We mustn't forget what happened to Klaipeda and their reoccurring hands meddling with the wars in history. As it stands, they may lure us into a trap yet again. I followed a false trail and I eventually butted heads with _Rollo Lotus, no. VIII_. He distracted me from helping Klaipeda, therefore I arrived late."

"I couldn't assist either," Vyne furrowed his brows. "I had to calm down Kuroi. His body was being taken over by the _curse_."

"We shouldn't speak any further on the matter," Serus looked over at Noblesse. "The present task is dire. We must provide a future for the humans."

Vyne stared at Allegretto carefully, remembering the past of his old friend, "I'd say it's time that we pay back Crowley Hamondale, don't you?"

Allegretto nodded curtly and his expression hardened, "As the last member of the Lapis family line, I must bring justice to the deceased."


	9. Chapter Eight:History

Chapter Eight: History

"This is a very…interesting home you have here, Vyne. It seems your power has steadily grown over the years."

Vyne faced his old friend, Allegretto, and gave a polite bow with a sweep of his hand, "I thank you for the flattery, but honestly, this power is nothing beautiful. I am simply a revelator who was given a portion of Dievas' talent to create objects and construct pathways."

"What do you mean?"

Vyne gently clasped his hands and rubbed them together as he crouched before the crackling fireplace that spat sparks as Allegretto used a steel pole to move the logs that were being eaten alive. The revelator stared at the flames that compelled visions of an earlier time in history that featured death, but he shook them away and placed his heart in a more secluded and sullen place beneath his chest, "I am _cursed_."

"Earlier you said Kuroi was cursed as well," Allegretto started while scanning over his friend's illuminated tight expression across his humorless face.

Vyne chuckled lowly and ran his fingers through his hair, but after a short moment, they crawled over to his parting banes that created from the pressure of his goggles, and he pulled away the long bane that fell between his eyes which revealed a dark numeric symbol that was stamped on his forehead. Allegretto was silent as he gazed at it, intrigued by the symbol that presented itself as a burnt and odd glowing purple along the edges of a singular number. Vyne allowed his bane to fall back into place, "This _one_ stand as the amount of time I have left. I have one year left."

"What? What are you talking about? This curse is… _fatal_?"

Vyne allowed no quarter of gentle emotion to leave off the trail of his breath, and in its place took a somber expression that spelled doom, "It is fatal. I have lost plenty of friends to this curse. The friends I fought with in the war for freedom at the beginning of our continent, _Savital_ , were victims and even those that stuck by me in the strife the young prince of Fedimian faced over two-hundred years ago. I was there when they were swallowed by their own power given to them by the curse. It is a mysterious thing that will take all the revelators on the planet eventually, for I know this from being one of the survivors of the first generation of revelators. It's like an apocalyptic plague that can reveal itself at any time. My timer is slowly deceasing and soon…I will die, Allegretto. My hunch is that…this curse is meant to reduce the number of revelators, for we can't die by normal means."

"Is there anything I can do? Anything at all?" Allegretto stared hard at his friend, urging him to speak of a solution.

"There is nothing to be done, Allegretto," Vyne stood up and gazed over his shoulders at the other members of Noblesse searching the living room and Serus who was gracefully sipping on a cup of tea. "I can only do what I can now."

"Is that honestly your final verdict?" Allegretto stepped closer and grabbed his forearm. "To give up?"

"I've been alive for over a thousand years," Vyne snapped. "You think I haven't searched? Even the gods will not relieve me of this premonition. It's my fate to die…just like any other human on Savital."

Allegretto released him and stepped back while gazing at the flames again, "Just a year…I wish I would have known this earlier. I would have helped in whatever way I could. You are the one who saved me from being murdered alongside my family. I owe you too much as my savior and friend. Why have you kept it from me so long?"

"That's exactly the reason. We parted ways for a good reason, Allegretto. As your friend, I wouldn't break you away from your family. Your life doesn't always have to concern strife and death. I wanted you to start over and find a new purpose in your life and somehow you fancied the heart of a beautiful goddess that we met wandering in _Goddess' Ancient Garden_ just below Fedimian. I didn't want to break that bond you made with Laima."

"I…," Allegretto sighed. "Still, I would have helped you. Lai could have helped you. We saw you as a part of our family, Vyne."

"I'm flattered, really," he smiled sadly and his weak eyes closed slightly as his brows furrowed. "With the time I have, help me make this world right. Laima needs our help and Corruption needs to be stopped before any other destruction is caused."

"Alright. Vyne—" Allegretto stuck out his hand. "—this last time. Please, let me pay my debt."

Vyne took hold of his hand and shook it firmly as his eyes glinted with conviction, "Just don't go getting yourself killed."

"Hey, kid."

"I have a name."

Kuroi scratched his head with a mild irritation and said, "Hey, Monaco…how old are you?"

"Why are you wonderin'?" the boy snapped and stopped in his tracks to glare at the revelator.

Neclaytia stopped in front of him and invaded his space, which made him jerk back in embarrassment, "Stop being so mean. You represent Noblesse. Be a man and treat your allies and clients with care."

Monaco frowned and said, "I told ya' I just—"

"The little lady has a point, Monaco," Kuroi interrupted. "This may not be my business, but as it stands, you aren't representing Noblesse who are the people I know that are well-respected in this kingdom."

"I was only given a job to hunt monsters alongside Allegretto and the others. I didn't sign up for a _family_ and being put on a _pedestal_ for everyone to respect me. To hell with respect! I'm being patronized for my desire to live a life of freedom rather than being caged and restricted 'cause of some damn rules I have to abide by."

"Why are you so angry?" Neclaytia became worried and reached out for him, but he pulled away immediately and turned his muscular shoulders to her.

"I wanted to help your pops like he helped me. He saved my life and brought me into Noblesse despite knowing who I truly was. I was only a guy looking for a false dream. Months back, I believed in that dream…and my friend did too. We were fools. Our fates are sealed from the moment we are born."

"That's not true!"

Monaco was surprised by her outburst and stared at her as she spoke passionately, edging closer to him, "That's not true at all. Your fate isn't sealed. You have so much power to change your future and it takes just the littlest things to make it right. I don't know your past, Monaco, but I know for sure that no matter how bleak it may have been, your future is still able to change if you survive that struggle. I…have a goal now. I'm finally taking the steps to secure the future I want. Anything can change."

"When did you become a person of words?" Monaco glared. "Actions and progress speak louder."

"I don't believe you have place to say those things," Kuroi stepped in front of Neclaytia. "I asked your age because you're obviously young and haven't experienced everything, but there's more to your story I'm sure. Those eyes and that scar…you could have only been one thing from my times in Orsha."

"Go ahead and say it then," Monaco dared him.

"You were once a slave, but you escaped."

"A slave?!" Neclaytia appeared beside him and gasped as she stared at Monaco. "Is that true?"

"It's true," Monaco nodded absentmindedly. "I was a filthy slave once who had to fight in the Coliseum, so what? That was all in the past and I'm more worried about my freedom than any rules that can bound me."

"This girl here—" Kuroi said strongly as she rested his hand on her shoulder. "—and the others in Noblesse are all you have now. You are free from being a slave and pressed to fight for your life every day, but the outside world isn't any different from within a cell. You are meant to pursue certain things because only you can and you build off of that to become stronger than that weak shell you had in the past. You may not like these rules, but you will have to rely on them if you want to end the Slavery Order. If not careful, you will lose the only people you can call _family_ in this world while you decided to be bias and block them from your true emotions. You're still a young man learning to grow. Don't make this mistake. This girl cares about you, but you make it hard for her."

Monaco wanted to say anything to rebuttal his words, but nothing came to mind. Neclaytia was silent for once as well, and simply cast her eyes to the ground. There were many occasions where she had thrown around the word "slave" lightly and had to watch the horrors that would happen to them on their travels. Monaco said nothing at all about it and hid his emotions well to keep his sanity. The young man stared into Kuroi's eyes, "Why are you tellin' me this? We just met you."

Kuroi placed his arms behind his head while his elbows were forced up and pointing in front of him as he trudged forward, "I had a friend who was a slave."

Monaco tried to keep pace with him, but Kuroi ended the conversation with three simple words, " _She_ is dead."

The young soul stopped his pursuit and watched the revelator descend further down the hilly path, for he retreated closer to the bridge needed to cross to enter the gates of Orsha. Neclaytia watched her Monaco stand there with slumped shoulders. All the memories were returning to him and they were agonizing to his heart and soul. He never knew happiness all his life and only inhaled the devil's influence. There was no light within his heart and he knew not where to get it. She tightened her lips together and grabbed Monaco's arm, "Come."

He didn't question her action, but merely stared at her silver hair that swayed and dipped along the consistent currents of the air. The grip of her hand shook with every step as they followed after Kuroi and Monaco didn't take this as a symbol of fear from her, but as a symbol of shame. She knew how badly slaves were treated and was torn up about it, but Monaco didn't want to be seen that way, so he said, "Don't go worryin' about me."

"Right," she said, which relaxed her grip. "I'm sorry."

Kuroi looked over his shoulder at the members of Noblesse and sighed in relief, "They both are still growing. I just hope they are prepared for this."

The revelator halted at the foot of the bridge and stared at the other side, mesmerized by the huge wooden gate dressed with protective barriers that were lifted and extravagant dark designs along the body. A few soldiers stood on guard on the bridge and there were a few travelers leaving, but also some heading into Orsha's gate. While he stood there, a memory suddenly appeared within his thoughts which resulted into a clear image of a smiling woman. He reacted dully to the smell of the river underneath the bridge and flowers which brought about the memory of the slave he met. He gazed out to the glimmering river and pulled aside his cloak to reveal the numeric curse stamped onto his neck. He was silent for a while as his fingers grazed over the number _ten_ that mixed with the darkness eating his body and his pale skin, "Guess I went from being a freelancer to death row now. This may be my last battle, or even the next may be. Watch over me, _Asura_."


End file.
